


The Ghosts of This Town | Teen Wolf

by Desiree1450



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Sister, Because I wanted to, Evelyn Argent - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Medium - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, ghost whisperer - Freeform, several OCs - Freeform, when i learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiree1450/pseuds/Desiree1450
Summary: [Season 1]...................................Moving once again in her thirteen years of life, Evelyn Argent wasn't expecting much from her new home.Little did she know how much her life was going to change after reading the four little words, "Welcome to Beacon Hills."Instead of worrying about making friends or getting good grades, she's worrying about her sister's boyfriend becoming a supernatural dog-man and everything that came with it.Her life of adventure in the small town began the moment her mother almost hit him with their car........................I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights go to Jeff Davis and anyone else involved in the creation of this show.Unless otherwise stated, any images used were found on google.Also a heads up, there will be some canon divergence here and there, but nothing really major until around the second book when I decide to write that one as well.~~This is also posted on Wattpad under what should be the same username, but honestly, IDK anymore.





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**1: ** **Welcome to Beacon Hills**

As their car drove past the sign that read, "Welcome to Beacon Hills," Evelyn Argent turned to her mother.

"How much longer, Mom?" she tiredly groaned out to her mother while picking at one of the many holes in her jeans. She hadn't been able to stretch her legs in over two hours and had somehow managed to lose all feeling in her right foot. Her night was clearly going well.

"Soon, Evelyn. Stop complaining," her mom replied. She sighed in response, wanting nothing more than to get out of the car and just _move._

"Yeah, Evie," laughed her older sister, Allison, who decided to be nice and sit in the back seat with her. "It's not like you haven't had me to keep you entertained."

She snorted--rather unattractively-- in response. The last three and a half hours seemed to last for an eternity. The first hour was filled with nothing but all three women quizzing each other on useless trivia they happened to know. After they ran out of weird facts, they resorted to playing car games: the license plate game, I Spy (which was really fun given the fact that they both considered themselves amazing markswomen), and then they hit rock bottom-- making up knock-knock jokes. When both sisters and their mother were about ready to drive off a cliff, they finally decided to call it quits.

"You see the kind of torture you're inflicting on me, Mom?" the younger girl joked to her mother, leaning forward to the front seat of the car. She was extremely happy with her new position, mostly because it moved her foot in such a way that she had begun to feel it again, but also because it made her feel taller.

She was all of 5'0" at the moment, she needed all the height she could get. Luckily for her, she was still growing. Unfortunately, Allison grabbed her arm and pulled her back, saying, "Come on. It could be worse. You could have ridden in with Dad."

Evelyn froze. That would have been worse than another round of I Spy.

Before the young girl could verbalize her incredibly sarcastic comments relating to that, she saw someone run into the middle of the street.

"Mom, watch out!"

Her mom hurried to swerve the car around the person, and then just kept driving. Evelyn kept her wide eyes locked on the figure of the person they had almost hit until he disappeared from her line of sight. There were two people, not one.

Of course, no one else in the car knew that. They couldn't see all that she could.

Even though she was lost in thought, her sister was not-- instead, she was arguing with their mother.

"You could have killed him!" exclaimed the older girl, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"He ran out into the middle of the road," her mother responded defensively.

"Wha- Mom, we have to go back," exclaimed Allison.

"No," she stated with an air of finality.

"But what if they were hurt or something?" the older sister continued to argue. "Evie, back me up here."

However, Evelyn was too busy staring out the window, looking back at where they almost hit the person.

"Evie?"

She quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry." She glanced back out the window again to check for the guy who narrowly avoided a car and his companion, even though she knew that the two were no longer in sight. "Allison's right, Mom. We have to go back."

Their mother groaned in frustration and made an _illegal _U-turn in the middle of the street to get back to where they had been, but they were no longer there.

Despite that, the two sisters rushed out of the car and marched into the woods, ignoring the shouts of their mother, and followed a set of footsteps in the mud. Evelyn was extremely happy to have been able to walk around _finally, _but she made sure to watch out for whatever that person could have been running from.

Nobody runs that fast into the middle of the road without having a reason. Not to mention the ghostly friend their near-miss had.

Yeah, Evelyn could see ghosts. And she was entirely sick of Sixth Sense jokes made by both ghosts and any living person she needed to interact with for said ghosts.

"Evie," her sister called out to get her attention. Worried that she might have found something weird, like a finger or something, Evelyn hurried to turn towards her sister.

She was extremely disappointed.

Her sister had found-- wait for it-- an inhaler. Evelyn walked closer in order to see what the name on it was, but then their mother popped up out of nowhere.

"Alright, that's enough," she said as she reached them. She snatched the inhaler from Allison's hand, tossed it back into the woods, and grabbed both of her daughters' hands to drag them back to their car.

"That person probably went home," their mother stated as she made them get back into the car. "Just like we are, so sit back for the next five minutes until we get there."

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

Those next five minutes were spent in silence until they pulled up in the driveway of their newest house. The three Argent women stepped out of the car and Allison walked up behind Evelyn and whispered, "I need to talk to you when we get inside. Meet me in my room."

Evelyn nodded her head back to her, then turned to their mother as they walk through the front door and said, "Okay, Mom. We're gonna go say hi to Dad and then go to bed, alright?"

"Alright, sweethearts. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you, Mom. Goodnight."

"Night, Mom. Love ya."

The two girls walked into their new living room to see their dad unpacking a few family pictures to hang on the wall.

"You're really gonna start unpacking at 11 o'clock at night?" Evelyn questioned her father in lieu of a hello. "You do know you have to drive us both to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Eve, I know. I'm just taking them out of the box. I got bored waiting for you three." He hugged his daughters. "You two go brush your teeth and head to bed, okay?"

"Yes, Dad. Love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad, love you."

"Love you both."

The sisters walked up the stairs and go to their respective rooms to change into pajamas that they had kept in a bag for this specific moment in mind. They met up again in the bathroom while brushing their teeth, and Evelyn followed her sister into her bedroom where the older girl shut the door and hugged her little sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly, grabbing Evelyn by the shoulders. "What did you see?"

Evelyn loved her sister. She was the only person that really knew her secret, about ghosts, and how it affected her. She was there, covering for Evelyn when she first got this sight and couldn't tell the difference between the dead and the living. She was there when she had nightmares because of ghosts, and she was always more than willing to lend a hand in identifying and helping ghosts cross over.

"The guy that mom almost ran over," Evelyn answered, "he wasn't alone. One was there with him."

"That's not too abnormal," stated Allison, calming down slightly. "People usually hang around their loved ones. Why did you look so freaked?"

"I don't really know," she said hesitantly, shrugging. "It was probably just because it was the first interesting thing to happen within an hour, so I kinda latched on to it." She then uttered the five words that doomed everyone whoever dared to say them. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Alright," Allison sighed, finally releasing her sister from her loving death grip. "Let me know if anything happens. Now, go to bed. It's late, and we have school in the morning."

"Yes, _Mom,_" she replied while walking towards her door across the hall. "See you in the morning. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" shouted Allison as they both close their respective doors.

Evelyn silently wished for an exciting time in Beacon Hills as her head hit the pillow, overjoyed at the fact that her dad was kind enough to put beds together as soon as he got to their new house.

She was barely a teenager, though, what could possibly happen that would be exciting?

With that thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

But it wasn't a dreamless sleep, because when is an Argent, especially this one, ever that lucky?

That night she dreamed of claws, teeth, and screams.

The next morning, however, all she could remember was a pair of glowing red eyes, and, no matter how stupid it sounds, she would have bet her life that she heard a wolf howling throughout the night, despite the fact that she knew there were no wolves in California.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder the few details she remembered from her dream, because five minutes after she woke up Allison exuberantly barged into her room and exclaimed, "First day at a new school tradition! I pick out your clothes, you pick out mine. Let's go!"

Evelyn smiled.

She hurried to jump out of her bed and rushed across the hall in order to tear apart the boxes in Allison's room with the word _"Clothes"_ written in her sister's neat handwriting. She dug through the boxes and eventually settled on dark grey pants, a light gray short-sleeve shirt, a killer jacket, and a blue scarf. She found the box labeled _"Shoes"_ and searched until she found a cute pair of heeled boots that matched the rest of the outfit. She hurried to lay all of it out on Allison's bed and walk back to her room to see what Allison chose for her, passing the girl herself in the hallway.

She was not disappointed at all in her sister's taste in clothing. She found a pair of black leggings, an oversized light-blue shirt, a white leather jacket, and a salmon-colored scarf all laid out on her bed. She looked at the floor near the foot of her bed to see a nice pair of light-brown combat boots to complete the outfit.

Both girls shouted out a "Thanks!" to each other in unison. They got dressed and raced each other downstairs, laughs echoing down the staircase as they raced to the kitchen to grab some cereal before school. It was the only thing that was in their kitchen at the moment, except for the box of granola bars in the pantry.

"So," Allison started in between bites, leaning towards her sister in interest, "Any weird dreams last night?"

Evelyn paused for a minute, trying to remember anything from her dream last night. When nothing came to mind, she answered her sister. "Nothing that I can really remember. Must not have been too important. I think I remember a wolf howling though. Did you hear anything last night?"

"Don't be stupid," she laughed. "California doesn't have wolves. You know that."

"I know, I know," sighed Evelyn. She took another bite of her cereal. "I guess it must have been the wind or something." She said it, but she knew that there was no way in hell it was the wind.

"But, seriously Evie," Allison sobered up, "No _visitors _or anything like that last night?"

"Nope," she replied, equally serious. "But we haven't even been here a day, so it's not too surprising. I expect to see some at school, though. Maybe I'll be able to help a few of them."

"I'm sure you will," Allison smiled at her. "Let me know if you have any issues. Text me any time throughout the day, and I promise I will answer."

They sat and ate in silence before both of them heard footsteps running down the stairs. They turned their heads, grinning and giggling at the curses that slipped out of their father's mouth whenever he stumbled on the steps.

"Okay, girls," their dad said as he came down the stairs holding their bookbags. "Hurry up. We have to leave in five minutes to make sure everything's straightened out at your schools. Bookbags are going to be at the front door, your mom's up and unpacking-- fair warning, she will end up calling you guys at least three times each since I'm driving. I'm going to go and grab the keys, be sure to grab your lunch money. It's on the counter. Allison, you'll probably end up driving to school sometime after today. I just need to go in case I have to do any last-minute paperwork."

The two Argent sisters hurried to finish their breakfast and put their bowls in the sink. Evelyn grabbed a granola bar from the lone box in the cabinet for her lunch so she could keep the money her dad gave her for something else later on.

She wasn't old enough to really get a job, and she wanted to have some money to spend at some point without having to ask her parents.

The two girls ran to the car, Allison getting the front seat because of "seniority," or at least that's what she claimed, and they sped off to Beacon Hills High School.

Just on the drive there, the girls got two calls from their mother each. Their dad looked at them with an 'I-told-you-so' look in his eye every time the phone vibrates. By the time they reach the high school, all three of them were exasperated. Their dad hurried to park the car, and he and Allison jumped out.

"Stay in the car, Eve," he pointed to her. "I'll be right back and then we'll get you to school."

"Take your time," she smiled, hopping out of the car to move into the front seat, because she wanted to do it at some point during the day, thank you very much_._ "It's not like I really want to go there."

"Ha," Allison laughed. "Sorry, but if I have to go to school, so do you."

"Alright," Evelyn smiled. "Now go. If I have to go to school, I don't want to be late."

She was gonna be late. Allison already was.

They walked away, and Evelyn buckled up in the front seat.

She sat there for a few minutes, staring out of the window and looking in the mirrors in the car. There were a few students mingling around outside the school, and they probably had a free period for first. There were, of course, a few students running to get into the building-- they were most definitely late.

All of a sudden, it became freezing cold. Frost began to cover the edges of the windows, reminding her of the scene in Harry Potter when the dementors appeared on the train. Evelyn exhaled, and she could see her breath. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Already?" she asked herself, pulling her jacket slightly closer to her body in order to fight the chill. She began to look around the parking lot through the windows, glad that she had become used to the cold that came with these people over the years. When she didn't see anything outside through the windows, she began checking the mirrors.

Jackpot.

She looked in the rearview mirror and saw a girl that looked exactly like her sitting in the back seat of the car staring at Evelyn in a mixture of shock and confusion.

Evelyn turned her head around so fast, she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She saw the same girl she saw in the mirror, and breathed out, "Holy shit."

Evelyn was beyond baffled at the fact that the girl looked exactly like her, and apparently, so was the ghost.

She quickly scanned the parking lot for her dad, and when she didn't see him, turned back to the ghost and smiled, "Hi, I'm Evelyn."

"You can see me?"

That was the usual response she got. If she had a nickel for every time she heard that...

"Yes," she nodded, slightly rushing and feeling immensely guilty for it, "I can see you; no, I don't know why we look alike; and yes, I can help you, but not right now, okay?"

"Any particular reason why?" the ghost-her-but-not-her asked, confused. Evelyn couldn't exactly blame her for that; it had come out harsher than she meant it to.

"My dad is going to come back any minute and he doesn't know that I can see ghosts, and if he did he would freak out." She definitely could have explained that better, but she was kinda in a hurry.

When the ghost nodded with wide eyes, Evelyn continued. "After school, I promise. You can come with me to my school if you want, okay? I'll talk to you more as soon as I get the chance."

The girl looked at her with a look of slight bewilderment for a moment longer, then nodded, accepting Evelyn's terms. "Okay, I'm Paige, and I think your dad just walked out of the school. It's either him or a teacher, and he doesn't look like any of the teachers I've seen around."

Evelyn quickly nodded and turned around. "Thank you." She looked out the windshield at her dad, and checked the mirror one last time, noting that the girl, Paige, was still sitting there, smiling slightly at what Evelyn assumed was the fact that someone could see her.

As her dad continued to walk back to the car, she made sure to continue to face the front but asked the girl-- Paige, "Have you learned to control the temperature thing yet? It's kinda cold in here, and I don't want my dad to notice anything weird."

"Yeah, sorry," said Paige, who furrowed her eyebrows in concentration for a moment and the car began to warm up once more. The frost on the window faded immediately.

"Thank you."

Her dad opened the car door and hopped in the driver's seat, groaning out, "Alright, no more paperwork for your sister. Now for the second school on the list-- Beacon Hills Middle School."

Evelyn nodded as he puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the parking lot. She laughed, "Jeez, this town is incredibly uncreative when it comes to naming things."

Her dad chuckled and agreed. He pulled back onto the main road and continued to drive. Evelyn quickly pulled out her phone and texted Allison. She noticed Paige looking over her shoulder, probably bored.

** _To: Alley-Cat_ **   
_ **There's one at your school. Her name is Paige. She looks about your age. Seems sweet.** _

"That your sister?" asked the spirit. Evelyn subtly nodded her head in response.

A few seconds later, she got a reply.

_ **From: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **Okay, do you know what she wants/needs?** _

_ **To: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **Not yet, Dad walked back before I could ask, but she doesn't seem malevolent so I'm not too concerned at the moment. I'll talk to her later. After the hell that is the first day of school.** _

** _From: Alley-Cat _ **   
** _Alrighty! I've got to go. Mom's calling (again). I'll talk to you later. Text me if you see anyone else._ **

Evelyn shot back a smiley face and then turned her phone off for the few minutes before the expected phone call from her mother that was going to happen after Allison was done talking with her.

Her dad smiled at her. "You ready for your first day?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Not like I haven't had a thousand of them."

He sighed but didn't disagree with her statement; he couldn't, not really. He just continued to drive to her school, which she was dreading.

She was tired of being the new kid, and with as many times as she had been, who could blame her?


	2. Binders & Batman References

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**2: ** **B** **inders & Batman References**

Evelyn and her father pulled into the parking lot of her new school and hopped out of the car. As they started walking towards the front office, Evelyn scanned the halls for anyone _otherworldly_, but no one stood out. Sure, there were a couple, but no one seemed particularly violent. Most seemed to be looking after their children or grandchildren.

She did, however, see Paige out of the corner of her eye. The trio made their way into the office and stopped at the front desk. As they walked through the door, Evelyn's phone vibrated in her pocket. When she pulled it out to see who it was, the caller ID read **_Mom_**.

Evelyn laughed and said to her dad, "She must have finished her conversation with Allison."

Her dad chuckled with her. "Don't answer it. It's rude."

"Okay," she said. Then she smirked. "But you're explaining to Mom why I ignored her call."

Paige cackled at the expression that appeared on Mr. Argent's face, and Evelyn was trying hard not to follow in suit.

Before he could take back the words that came out of his mouth, an older lady with greying red hair walked in through a door labeled "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." She walked behind the desk and greeted them. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Pat, I'm a secretary here at Beacon Hills Middle School. You're Evelyn Argent, right?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"And you must be Chris Argent, her father?"

He nodded as well.

"Great!" she exclaimed, digging through a file. "Okay, Mr. Argent, you... Oh! You already did the paperwork, we have it on file. You are free to go. Evelyn, here is your schedule. Your locker number is sixty-three, and I will get a student to bring you to your class."

"Huh," said Evelyn, juggling the multitude of papers she was handed. "That was easy. Bye, Dad, love you." She gave him a side hug. "I'll see you at 3:30."

"Love you too, sweetie." He hugged her back. "I'll pick you up later."

He started to walk out of the office as Mrs. Pat picked up a phone and made an announcement over the school's intercom, "Hi, Mr. Wilcott, can you send Mason Hewitt to the office, please? Mason Hewitt? Tell him to bring his stuff."

He stopped.

"Mason?" he repeated. "That sounds like a boy's name."

Oh, God.

The only conceivable thought that passed through Evelyn's head was, _Please no._

Evelyn gave him a look. "Dad, go. Now."

He stared right back at her, neither of them breaking. Finally, Mr. Argent groaned and walked out the door as a boy about Evelyn's age came rushing in.

"Wow," said an amazed Mrs. Pat. "I have never seen a child stare down their father like that and win."

The boy looked back at the man as he walked down the hallway, back to the parking lot. "That was your dad?" he breathed. "Damn." He shook his head, as is shaking away his thoughts. "Anyways, I'm Mason. I was told to come to the office?"

"You're Mason?" inquired Evelyn. As he nodded, she smiled. She looked at him and said, "As long as you don't longingly stare after my dad again, I think we'll get along fine."

He looked confused, so Mrs. Pat clarified, "Mr. Hewitt, you will be showing Ms. Argent here to her classes for the day."

He looked at her and smiled. He then held out a hand to shake. "I'm Mason. Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand. "Evelyn. Thanks for showing me around."

Mrs. Pat looked at them and declared, "It's already first period, you two. Here's a note for each of you for being late to class." She handed them the notes and then nodded towards the doors of the office. "Mason, why don't you show Evelyn to her locker, and let her put her stuff away?"

Mason nodded and the two thirteen-year-olds walked out of the office.

"What's your locker number?" he asked her.

"Sixty-three," she answered, then looked over at him. "Hey, I've been the new kid a lot in the past thirteen years, I've figured out how to navigate schools. You don't really have to show me around."

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "A new person to talk to, plus getting out of class for the time being? Trust me, there is no place I'd rather be right now. Except, maybe staring at the high school lacrosse team. I mean, have you _seen _those boys?"

Evelyn smiled at him. It was amazing that Mason had trusted her enough to be that forward with something that sensitive right now. Not that it bothered Evelyn in any way, shape, or form. One of her closest friends at her last school was gay, and she had no problem with it. Not to mention that, usually, they were the funniest people she ever met.

"No, I haven't, actually," she laughed. "I just got to the town yesterday. But my sister might have by now. If you want, I can text her to send some pictures." She continued laughing as they reach her locker.

She laughed to herself, wondering exactly what her sister's response would be to _that _text. She even went as far as contemplating whether or not to send it, just to see what she would say.

"When I was in high school," said Paige with a wistful expression on her face, "the basketball team was the hottest."

Evelyn suggestively raised her eyebrows at her quickly over Mason's shoulder.

"I think that will be highly embarrassing for all of us," he chucked with her, looking at the wall of bright blue lockers.

He suddenly stopped walking and gestured to a locker. "Okay, locker number sixty-three, here we are."

As she opens it he extended his hand and told her, "Hand me your schedule. I'll figure out where your classes are, and give you directions, best that I can anyway."

She handed him the sheet of paper as she shoved her books in her locker, then froze. "Do me a favor, please?" she asked, chuckling at her own stupidity. "I didn't get to look at what classes I have before I handed you my schedule. What do I have to grab stuff for?"

He laughed at her and obliged, "Your first two classes are science and history. This is the first day though, so you could probably get away just carrying a folder and a notebook around."

He grabbed the schedule from her, telling her, "So, fair warning, this school says that it wants to," he used finger quotes here, "_'prepare you for high school,' _so the classes are kinda set up like that. It is pretty difficult to get classes with all of your friends."

When she nodded, he continued, "I do, however, have first 

"Awesome," she smiled at him, taking his advice and grabbing a notebook and a folder. She saw Paige grinning over Mason's shoulder. "So," she said, grabbing her schedule from him, "the first thing I- _we _have is Earth Science with Mr. Koats. Where is that?"

He did a dramatic bow and declared, "Right this way!"

They walked to the classroom and Mason knocked on the door. A man, who Evelyn assumed to be Mr. Koats, opened the door and gestured them in. "Do you two have passes?"

They quickly handed him their passes and took two empty seats in the middle of the classroom. He read the passes to make sure they weren't forged, then nodded his head. "Okay. Welcome to Beacon Hills, Evelyn."

She quickly thanked him and kept her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone trying to get her attention. She did not want to get into trouble on the very first day of her being there. Maybe the next one.

Class passed after that without incident. Mr. Koats gave out a syllabus, textbooks, and workbooks. Evelyn doodled on her syllabus-- a silly picture of a pig with wings with the words "When pigs fly," written next to it in bubble letters-- and heard Paige giggle over her shoulder.

Paige leaned closer to Evelyn. "Cute picture. I'll talk to you at your house tonight. I'll follow your sister around so I can get to your house later tonight so we can talk. I'll let you know if anything interesting happens with your sister. That teleporting trick is pretty handy once you know how to do it."

Evelyn nodded and watched Paige disappear from the room.

When the bell rung, everyone rushed for the door. When she got to the hallway, she stood off to the side of the door to wait for Mason. As soon as she saw him walk out she walked alongside him. "Okay, next is History with Mrs. Kriegel. Room 121, and we just left Room 26, so we need to go... Where do we need to go?"

He laughed at her and said, "This way."

She had no choice but to follow. She heard him say over the ruckus in the hallway, "I thought you said you knew how to navigate new schools. Why are you so lost?"

"This school's layout makes no fucking sense," she groaned out while trailing behind him to avoid being hit by other students passing by. "Why is the building that has Room 26 next to the building that has Room 201, when we just left Room 121 and it was farthest away from both of them?"

"I... have no idea, honestly," he admitted. "You get used to it, though."

"Yeah, if I'm here long enough to get used to it," she muttered under her breath with a hint of annoyance.

Mason looked at her weird, so she elaborated. "I don't expect to be here longer than a few months. My family moves around a lot."

They stopped outside the door to Mrs. Kriegel and Mason turned to look at her. "Well," he said, "I guess we'll just have to show you all of the best parts of Beacon Hills before you leave." He then walked in and took a seat. Evelyn followed behind him.

She took a seat behind a girl with brown hair. The girl turned to her and smiled, "Hey, I'm Katie."

"Evelyn," she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Katie said, then hurried to turn her head back to the front of the classroom before their teacher could say anything.

All of the students sat there, bored out of their minds, as their teacher droned on monotonously about the syllabus that "_should have already been on your desks when you walked in." _The only remotely eventful thing was Mrs. Kriegel passing out textbooks while saying, "Your homework for tonight is to read the first chapter of your textbook and answer the study guide that I will give you in just a minute-"

Cue the chorus of groans from the rest in the room, which Mrs. Kriegel shouted over, "Alright! I know it's the first day after the break, but since it's Wednesday, this isn't due until next Monday, so you have time."

They all still grumbled, but conceded, knowing that it _was_ an improvement.

As Evelyn was grumbling to herself that homework on the first day should be illegal, the girl next to her tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Hayden," the girl, who Evelyn now knew as Hayden, whispered.

"Evelyn," she whispered back, introducing herself once again. She looked over Hayden's shoulder briefly, seeing two ghosts that looked somewhat like her. The resemblance was enough for Evelyn to realize that they were probably Hayden's parents. They made eye contact with her and smiled slightly, the woman asking if she could see them. When she nodded, her husband told her, "We're just watching out for our kids. I promise we're not going to cause any trouble."

Evelyn was happy that Mrs. Kriegel passed by them to hand out the study guides. She needed a moment to recover from the fact that her newly found friend was an orphan. Evelyn shoved the study guide in her folder and went back to chatting with her Hayden, determined to be the best friend she could.

The two girls whispered jokes to each other throughout the class until they were called out, at which point Evelyn wrote a note and put it on Hayden's desk.

_I can't get in trouble on my first day. My dad will literally kill me. Keep the conversation going tomorrow?_

After making sure their teacher had her back turned, Hayden glanced at Evelyn and nodded, grinning slightly. She then ripped the bottom of the paper off and wrote something on it.

_So, since you're my new best friend, you should probably text me later. I'll make sure to fill you in on everything you need to know to survive in Beacon Hills._

Below that was a phone number. She hurried to jam the note into her pocket so Mrs. Kriegel didn't see it and then stared at the front of the classroom to not get yelled at again.

She daydreamed until the bell rang, which felt like an eternity. She hurried to grab all of her books and papers and decided to wait and help Hayden, who had dropped a folder that ended up spilling papers all across the classroom. That didn't happen. Not wanting her new friend to get in trouble if she was late, Hayden ushered Evelyn out the door with Mason and Katie, saying, "We can't be friends if your dad kills you for getting in trouble. Go. I'll see you later."

"Alright," said Mason as they walked out of the door, "Time to drop books off in lockers and go to third and fourth period. After that is lunch, then fifth period. Oh, hey Katie."

"Hey, Mason," she smiled warmly at him.

"Okay," nodded Evelyn. "I gotta run to my locker since it's in the building with the front office."

"You mean the _Main_ Building?" asked both Katie and Mason at the same time.

Evelyn started walking that way, shouting a "Yep!" over her shoulder as she hiked across the campus to her locker. She quickly deposited her books and checked her schedule for what her next class was. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, "next class is French in Room 9, then Algebra in Room 1, so both in the same building, and I think it's that one, the really long building. Didn't Mason call that one the Long Building?"

Evelyn's third and fourth period went about the same way as her last two, just no homework because Madame Lemoine and Mr. Mattingly weren't sadists like Mrs. Kriegel. She was extremely grateful for that. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, she rushed to her locker and threw her books inside so she could meet up at the cafeteria with at least _one _of her friends.

She threw her books in her locker, muttering to herself under her breath, "The longest building on campus is called the 'Long Building,' the building with a second story is called the 'Two-Story Building,' and the building with the main office is called the 'Main Building.' The people in this town really _are_ unoriginal."

She heard someone laugh next to her, so she turned and smiled, "I know. I'm hilarious."

"Hello, _hilarious, _I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you."

She immediately raised her eyebrows at the dad joke that was just thrown her way.

_"_Ha," she laughed humorlessly. "I'm Evelyn." She held out a hand.

He shook it. "You new?"

"That obvious?"

"With the muttering of how 'unoriginal' we are," he chuckled, "Yeah, a little bit. Plus," he added, "I was in your first-period class, so I kinda found out when you walked in."

"Oh." She felt slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, the cafeteria is this way," he motioned. "I can walk you there?"

"I'll take you up on that," Evelyn smiled thankfully as they started walking. "Your school is confusing as shit."

"I know," he agreed. "I've been here since fifth grade, and I still get confused."

They laughed and exchanged small-talk as they walked to the lunchroom. Evelyn saw Mason, Katie, and Hayden, noting that Hayden sat with a seat in between her and Mason, and turned to Spencer. "My friends are sitting over there. You wanna join us?"

"I would," he smiled at her, "but my friends are sitting over," he pointed, "there."

Evelyn looked where he was pointing. She saw a group of boys wearing either blue or white sweatshirts that said, "Beacon Hills Warriors," and a few girls. All of them seemed to have an air of superiority around them. They clearly thought they were the rulers of the school.

"Oh," she frowned. "Well, I'll see you around."

She started walking towards the table with her friends when Spencer grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Look, Evelyn," he sighed, "Talk with your friends today. Maybe sit with me tomorrow? It's just that-- you know-- different social circles."

She looked at him and sighed, "Alright, I'll sit with you tomorrow." Maybe.

"Yeah."

They then walked their separate ways. As Evelyn sat down at the table with her friends, they were blatantly gaping at her.

"Okay, guys. Time to pick your jaws up off the floor, please," she laughed. "What's up with you both, anyway?"

"You were just talking to Spencer Torres," Katie stated in shock.

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_..." answered Mason, "Spencer Torres is the stereotypical nice jock. You know, the one everyone wants to date because they're good-looking, funny, smart, _and_ nice?"

Hayden hurried to finish what Mason had begun to say, even though she seemed to have wanted to distance herself from him not even a minute before. "The guy that shouldn't exist, but does, and makes your standards so high that you never get a real date."

"Yeah," agreed Katie, nodding her head furiously.

"Okay... Good thing I don't plan on dating him, then," Evelyn informed them.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"You can't be serious, Evelyn," choked out Katie. "You talk to the best guy in this school and you're not even a little bit interested in him?"

"I can find him extremely attractive," Evelyn amended, digging through her pockets for the granola bar she put in there earlier for lunch, "But, one, I don't plan on dating until after high school-- I just move around too much. And two, I don't want to date a guy who is that much more perfect than me."

She finally found her granola bar and hurried to take a bite out of it before anyone could ask her anything else. The three of them started to discuss something as her attention moved to scanning the room, looking for any unusual _guests, _but the only ones she saw were a few family members watching out for their loved ones. Nobody really stood out to her as being violent or in need of help, so she turned her attention back to the three people sitting in front of her. All of them were discussing how perfect is _too _perfect for a guy, and Hayden had scooted over so she was now sitting next to Mason. She tuned them out once more in favor of grab her phone and text Allison.

_ **To: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **Only a few loved ones here. Nothing interesting or dangerous.** _

** _To: Alley-Cat_ **   
** _Made a few friends though. How's your first day going?_ **

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_ **From: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **That's great! Glad everything's going okay. I made a few friends as well.** _

** _From: Alley-Cat_ **   
** _Actually, I'm watching lacrosse practice/try-outs(?) right now with Lydia. She wants me to tell you she says "Hi." I'll tell you more when we get home._ **

_ **To: Alley-Cat** _   
** _Tell her I say "Hi," back. We'll talk more at home._ **

Evelyn went to put her phone up, but her screen lit up with another text before she could.

** _From: Alley-Cat_ **   
** _Are you okay with coming to the store with me later tonight?_ **

She shot back a "Sure" and a thumbs up, then put her phone back in her pocket. When she looked up again, all of her friends were staring at her once more.

She immediately noticed that she had missed something in their conversation and scrambled to give her an excuse.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I promised my sister I would text her at lunch."

Katie waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I'm assuming you didn't hear my question, then?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry."

"I asked where you got your shirt," the girl repeated. "I would kill for it."

"Oh, my mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco," answered Evelyn.

"Okay, you are now my new best friend," said Katie. "Sorry, Mason."

"No way," grinned Hayden. "I already called dibs during Mrs. Kriegel's class."

Mason grinned at them, but then paused for a minute to look at his phone. "Heh, looks like Devenford Prep is at lunch now. Liam just texted."

Hayden's mood immediately soured.

"Who's Liam?" asked Evelyn.

Mason smiled. "Liam is _my _best friend. Even more so, now that Katie has replaced me with you. You'll like him, promise. He left last year to go to Devenford Prep, it's one of those high schools that accept eighth graders. I'll be sure to introduce him to you before you have to move again."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Be careful around him," warned a slightly scowling Hayden. "He broke my nose two years ago."

"And you broke his right back," Mason defended.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and looked to Katie for a way to change the topic and she quickly rose to the challenge. "So!" she exclaimed, successfully drawing the two away from their impending argument, "Evelyn, do you want an actual tour of the campus or just the boring stuff that Mason had been telling you?"

The four decided to walk around the campus for a little bit, showing Evelyn where everything is, the best places to hide from teachers should the need arise, and how to sneak out if she really _really_ wanted to. They were giving her so much information that she almost felt the need to take notes. When she said so, they laughed and Katie said, "I have a binder full of information on this school. Granted, we'll only be here for another year, and you might even leave sooner, but you're welcome to have it. I've already memorized everything in it."

"Sure," accepts Evelyn, then she paused. "Why do you have a binder on all of this?"

"Yeah," chimed Mason. "That's what I wanna know."

Hayden nodded with wide eyes, agreeing with the other two.

"I got bored," Katie defended herself.

Evelyn nodded, accepting her answer. "Okay, then."

They continued to walk around campus, Mason and Katie exchanging phone numbers with Evelyn when the bell for the end of lunch rang. They all went their separate ways, rushing off to their lockers to grab stuff for their final period-- English. When Evelyn got to her locker, she saw Spencer at the locker next to hers, his locker presumably. She opened her locker and greeted him with a, "Hey," and a smile.

He smiled back at her, "Hey. Are you going to English with Mr. Carr?"

"Yep. Room 36, I'm assuming you're heading there too?" she questioned as she grabbed her notebook out of her locker.

"Oh yeah," he huffed, grabbing a notebook from his locker. "Just a heads up, do not make fun of the fact that his first name is Joe, and his last name is Carr. He is not nice about it. And make no Batman references in his class if you know what's good for you. Mr. Carr is the bitch of the Beacon Hills Middle School staff, even the other teachers hate him."

"Thanks for the heads up," she said as she swings her locker door shut. He followed in suit and offered, "I can take you there if you want? It's my class too, so it's not like it's out of my way or anything."

They started walking and Evelyn said, "Well, if you don't walk with me, then one of us will just end up trailing creepily after the other one, so yeah, I think that's a good idea."

He laughed and they walked to the classroom, ending up taking seats next to each other. Evelyn kept her head down throughout the class, making sure to keep any mentions of Batman or the Joker far from her brain.

Apart from Mr. Carr yelling at just about anyone who breathed wrong, nothing eventful happened in class. At least, that's what Evelyn thought until she looks up at Mr. Carr because she heard a woman's voice. It's was a ghost of a woman with bright blue eyes. She made eye contact with Evelyn and looked shocked, whispering, "Can you see me?"

Evelyn nodded her head discreetly, trying to make sure no one noticed her. The woman walked up to her, " I'm Maria. That's my husband-- your teacher. I need your help."

Evelyn knew she couldn't talk in the middle of class, this class especially, so she turned to a new page in her notebook and began to write.

_What do you need?_

"I need you to help me with my husband," Maria repeated. "I want him to be happy again, and to not be this much of a jerk. He used to love teaching, and his students loved him." She smiled. "He actually used to dress up as the Joker for Halloween. His classes loved it."

_When did you die?_

"Six years ago," she informed Evelyn. "We were in a car accident. Drunk driver. He blames himself."

_How exactly do you want me to do this? I mean, I can't just walk up to him and say, "Hey, I can see ghosts and your wife says that you need to get the stick out of your ass."_

"I have a few ideas," Mrs. Carr smiled at her. "I'll tell you them later. I've figured out the whole teleporting thing that ghosts can do. Or you can summon me with a Ouija board. I found out those work really well. It's also really funny to see people panic because of it. Meanwhile, young lady, _you_ need to pay attention in class. Don't want you to get in trouble now, do we?"

She thought about the Ouija board she had hidden at the bottom of her clothes box when they moved, thankful that her parents always make her unpack her own stuff. She couldn't even think of a way she could explain that to them successfully.

Maria disappeared and reappeared next to her husband once more, whispering to him, "_You better be nice to these kids, Joe."_

Evelyn smiled slightly, taking care not to let Mr. Carr see her doing so. She briefly wondered how she would be able to help Mrs. Carr, and then started to pay attention to class once more. Mr. Carr was still grumbling about all of the novels that they were going to read that year. As the bell rang, students hurried to stand up to get to their lockers when _someone_yelled out, "Sit down! The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do." He made them all sit down and wait exactly one minute, then said, "Okay, now you can go."

Everyone stood up once more and rushed out the door, muttering about how Mr. Carr was an asshole. Evelyn, however, smiled at him as she left, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Carr."

She didn't see it, but Mr. Carr looked surprised, then both he and his wife smiled slightly.

Evelyn hurried to shove her books in her locker and made sure to put her History stuff in her bag so she could get it done. She looked at the locker to her left, but she didn't see her locker buddy-- Spencer-- so she pulled out her phone as she walked to the front door, getting ready to text her dad to see how far away he was when she ran into someone and went crashing to the ground.

She looked up and saw, "Spencer."

"Evelyn! Shit, I am so sorry."

He hurried to help her up as they both stammered apologies for about five minutes, both saying it was their fault until finally, Evelyn's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked at it and saw that Allison texted her.

_ **From: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **Hey! We're outside. Come on, I need to have a girl chat ASAP.** _

Evelyn turned to Spencer once more. "I gotta go, my dad's outside." She hurried down the hall towards the main exit, shouting over her shoulder, "Sorry for running into you!"

"Hey, wait!" He ran after her. She stopped and let him catch up. He grabbed a pen from somewhere on his person and wrote something on her arm. "Text me later. I'll fill you in on all the gossip in Beacon Hills."

She smiled, looking at the number, and said, "Hayden has already promised me that, but sure thing!" as she began running to the door. She gots outside and looked to find her dad and sister. When she saw their car, she hurried over to hop in the back seat. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized while buckling up. "I accidentally ran into someone."

The two members of her family laughed at her misfortune, and so did someone else in the car. She looked next to her and was unsurprised to see Paige sitting there. Her dad drove home, the Argents making small-talk along the way, with Evelyn programming all of her new friends' numbers into her phone and occasionally trying not to laugh at Paige's smartass comments.


	3. Ghosts & Werewolves

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**3: ** **Ghosts & Werewolves**

When the three Argents and one ghost arrived at home, the three girls ran in to go to their rooms, or in Paige' s case, Evelyn's room. On their way up the stairs, they almost ran over their mom. She stopped them in order to give her daughters a hug and ask, "How was the first day in Beacon Hills?"

Allison smiled, "It was great, Mom."

Evelyn answered with a grin. "Good. I had fun."

When her mom nodded and said "That's great," Evelyn took it as her cue to ask, "I think I'm gonna go for a run in the Preserve that we drove passed last night. Is that alright?"

The older woman hesitated. "Sure, sweetie," she answered eventually. "Just... please be careful." With those parting words, her mom walked down the rest of the stairs as the girls walked to their rooms, Paige following Evelyn.

Paige plopped herself down on the bed while Evelyn set her bag down amid the stacks of boxes surrounding her bed.

She _really_ needed to start unpacking soon, but there was just so much stuff to do.

"Okay," breathed Evelyn, kicking her bag so it sat the right way up. "I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier, I just can't let my parents know that I can see ghosts. They'll freak out."

Paige smiled at her. "You're fine, I promise." She tilted her head in curiosity. "Does your sister know? I mean, I assume she does from those texts you sent, but just to clarify?"

"Yes, she does," explained Evelyn as she sat down on her bed. "She's the only one that does." There was a moment of silence until the thirteen-year-old turned to her slightly older doppelganger and asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to. "So, what exactly is keeping you here? What's your unfinished business?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged. "I mean, I really just stuck around to keep an eye on a few people. My parents left a little after I died. I'd like to talk to them, but it's kinda hard. It takes a lot of energy just to visit-- they moved to New York."

That explains it. Ghosts had a tendency to become (physically) attached to the town that they died in. It took a lot of energy for them to teleport to see someone, no matter how strong the emotional connection is. The farther away from where they died, the harder it was for them to visit.

Paige continued after a moment, looking slightly sorrowful. "I remember how I died, and I just wanna make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else if I can help it."

Evelyn nodded, whether it was to herself or Paige she wasn't exactly sure. "Well," she said finally, "I can understand that."

Paige looked at her for a moment. "Do you have any idea why we look so alike?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Not a clue. Figuring that out is on my to-do list. Right under passing eighth grade. You wanna investigate it from your side of the veil and I'll investigate on mine?"

"Veil?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh," she began to explain. "No one really told me anything about ghosts and stuff like that, but a lot of what I researched mentioned the barrier between life and death acting as a veil. Some people, like me, can see through it, while most people can't."

A lot of those websites seemed really weird, but they had some fairly accurate information, like how those who can see through the veil have typically crossed it once before in their lives.

Paige nodded in understanding, breaking Evelyn from her spiraling train of thought. "I'll ask around the few ghosts I know, see if anyone knows anything about this doppelganger thing we've got going on."

The youngest Argent smiled at her. "Feel free to come here whenever you want," she invited. "I can teach you all of the ghostly tricks I know. Plus, I'm probably the only living person here who can talk to you, so let me know if you need me to tell anyone anything."

"I've already learned a few tricks," explained Paige as she stood up to open a box labeled _"Clothes"_ and put some shirts on hangers in Evelyn's closet. If she purposely skipped over the second part of Evelyn's sentence, neither girl commented on it.

"Wow," Evelyn nodded, impressed. It was fairly easy for a ghost to move stuff once they learned how, but learning how to in the first place was annoying. A lot of spirits got too angry at first, and them lashing out is not exactly a good thing.

"You know," Evelyn said jokingly, "if you're bored, feel free to unpack any boxes you come across."

The two girls with a supernatural resemblance share a laugh.

"Will do," Paige smiled at her. "Now, don't you have to go on a run so your mom doesn't suspect anything?"

"Right!" she widened her eyes in surprise. "Thanks!"

Evelyn hurried to change into some yoga pants, a T-shirt, a hoodie, and some tennis shoes. She then walked across the hall to Allison's room and knocks on the door.

"Hold on a second!" she heard from behind the closed door, along with a couple grunts and curses. Her sister was unpacking-- that was a first.

Allison opened the door, slightly winded from the obstacle course that was her room at the moment. "Yeah, Evie?"

"Do you think you could drive me to the Preserve? I'm gonna try to find that ghost from last night."

"Sure," her sister smiled. "And we can have a girl talk in the car because I _need_ to tell you stuff without Mom and Dad being able to hear."

There has to have been a boy. She grinned, happy that her sister had finally decided to enjoy her time in one of their homes.

At least one of them should.

"Okay," Evelyn laughed. "Let's go!"

The two sisters walked out the door and hopped into Allison's car.

"So... anything interesting happen today?" Allison asked as she pulled onto the street.

Evelyn filled Allison in on her day at school, talking about Spencer, Katie, Mason, Hayden, Hayden's parents, Liam, her classes, the binder of sneak-out information that Katie has, and explained the situation with Mrs. Carr. She didn't necessarily want to, but she made sure to mention Paige and everything going on with her.

"And you have no idea why she looks like you?"

Evelyn shook her head. "None. I've never seen anything like this before."

Allison nodded understandingly. She could tell that her sister was contemplating something she could never figure the answer out to and did what sisters do-- distracted her. She gave Evelyn a rundown on her own day. She told her about her friends: Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, the boy she's crushing on named Scott, and his spastic friend Stiles.

"I'm sorry," interrupted Evelyn, "but what in the hell is a _Stiles_? Who names their child that?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "I didn't really get to talk to him, I just know that everyone calls him Stiles and that he has a _massive _crush on Lydia, though I don't think she knows that particular piece of information."

The two girls giggled as Allison pulled over to the side of the road as they arrived at the Preserve. "Do you have your phone? Headphones?"

Evelyn opened the car door and stepped out. She turned back to her sister. "Yep," she said, popping the P, "I've got everything." She shut the door and spoke through the open window. "I'll call you if and when I've found this ghost. You still okay with picking me up later?"

"Yep," she smiled. "You have to go to the store with me after, don't forget."

Evelyn nodded and pulled her headphones out of her pocket to untangle the mess that they had become. After she finally unraveled the wires, she plugged them into her phone and turns on a playlist to help pass the time it would probably take to find this ghost.

As she ran into the woods, she turned back to wave to her sister as she pulled away. Allison waved back, and the two Argents went their separate ways.

Evelyn started weaving her way through trees and logs on the ground. She made sure to have one headphone out in order to hear anything interesting or spooky going on.

And she was happy that she did.

She began to hear two people talking after a few minutes of running. She faintly heard someone panicking, "_What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?_"

She hurried to jog in the direction of the voice, pulling out her remaining headphone, as another one responded, "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this -- It's a specific kind of infection."

She walked up to them as the first voice, who she could now put a face to-- a boy with shaggy hair, puppy eyes that were currently filled with panic, and a slightly uneven jaw-line-- asked if his friend-- a skinny, pale boy with moles and a buzz cut-- was being serious or not.

The buzz cut nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called... lycanthropy."

Evelyn grinned at the joke, hoping that weird jaw-line guy knew what lycanthropy is, but when he asked if it was a serious disease, she felt the need to pick on the guy herself.

"Oh, yeah," buzz cut nodded. "It's the worst. But only once a month."

He didn't even question who she was, Puppy Eyes just looked even more panicked and confused. "Once a month?"

Evelyn wasn't gonna lie, she definitely wanted to make a period joke. But she also didn't want them to know that she had been eavesdropping on them.

Buzz Cut jumped at the opportunity to deliver the punchline of his joke, effectively answering her question of _"Do I make the joke or not?"_

"Mm-hmm," he told his friend. "On the night of the full moon." He then howled, and that was when it seemed to dawn on the other one that "_lycanthropy_" means "_Hey, you're a werewolf!_" and frowned at his friend, upset.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," his friend defended.

Evelyn definitely thought that was weird. She had heard a wolf howling last night too. So, she began jogging again, right into the duo.

Alright, so she slipped on a tree root. So what?

They both quickly seemed to process that their duo had become a trio, mainly because the one with the puppy eyes had to pry the young girl off of him. 

It wasn't her fault that she had crashed into him, but she was more than happy that it was him instead of faceplanting into the dirt.

After she had steadied herself they both asked, in sync, "Who are you?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Stranger Danger'?" she asked them. When they both gave her a deadpan look she sighed, took a few steps back, and held out a hand, "I'm Evelyn Argent. And you two are...?"

"I'm Stiles," said the buzz cut.

"Scott McCall," Puppy Eyes greeted her. "Any relation to Allison Argent?"

"Yeah," nodded Evelyn. "She's my sister. You two are in her grade, right? She told me about you."

Pupp-- _Scott _smiled a goofy smile while Stiles shook his head at his best friend.

"Why are you in the Preserve anyway?" questioned Stiles.

"I could ask you the same question," she countered.

She had long since learned that deflecting was always the best way to go in order to not give out details of the supernatural.

Scott decided to humor her and answer, "We're looking for my inhaler. Your turn."

"Decided to go for a run." She wisely decided not to add, _so I can look for this ghost that I saw last night, _to the end of that sentence_._

Then she thought back to the night before. She briefly remembered her mom snatching an inhaler out of Allison's hand and throwing it back into the woods.

She internally winced. It was probably Scott's.

"You do know there was a murder here _yesterday, _right?" asked Stiles.

Evelyn's eyes widened and she stepped back from the two boys slowly and slightly. "No... I did not know that."

No wonder there was a ghost there the night before.

Then her brain decided to go apeshit and theorize a bunch of stuff.

What if the dude her mom almost hit with their car was the murderer?

She immediately shook that thought from her head. If he had killed that person, the ghost would have been pissed at him-- yelling, screaming, trying to hit him. There is no way someone would have been that calm standing next to their murderer.

Maybe the ghost was looking out for whoever it was?

Maybe it was Scott they had almost run over?

While she was having her own internal debate, Stiles appeared to be having one of his own. Finally, he sighed and said, "Why don't you walk with us?"

Before she could shake her head and blatantly refuse his offer because _hello, I just met you and you told me there was a murder here, _he quickly added on to his request. "Look, my dad is the Sheriff and he will quite literally kill me dead if I let you walk around through the Preserve, _alone_, while there is a murderer on the loose."

She weighed her options, taking into account all the years her dad had her in self-defense classes with Allison, knowing that she could probably take Stiles down. And if Scott really was looking for his inhaler like he said, all she had to do was outrun him for a little while.

So, she gave in. "Okay, fine." It would have looked suspicious if she had denied.

They both smiled at her and continued their quest to find Scott's inhaler as Evelyn scanned around for her ghost. Soon after they start walking, Scott stopped. "No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"I'm sorry," interrupted an incredulous Evelyn. "You went _looking _for that body last night?"

She was wondering who in their right mind would willingly go looking for a body, but then remembered that she had done so before in order to help out a ghost or two... okay, at least a dozen... alright, maybe around thirty or so, but that is as high as she was willing to admit.

Scott shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I bet it is." She frowned at him, waiting for him to continue his so-called "long story."

Stiles saved his friend from any further issues with the thirteen-year-old. "Maybe the killer moved the body," he suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

Cue the pang of guilt felt by Evelyn for the inhaler ending up wherever her mother had thrown it.

The two boys knelt down on the ground to search for Scott's inhaler as Evelyn stood there, still looking for her ghost.

She was not disappointed. She turned her head to look around, and by the time she turned back, there were two people there.

Scratch that.

One person.

And one ghost.

She could feel the slight drop in the temperature from where she was standing and quickly slapped Stiles on the shoulder so he would stand up and see the new mysterious man in the badass leather jacket.

The buzz cut himself slapped Scott repeatedly on the arm until he stood up with them. Stiles pulled his jacket closer to himself and then the two slightly and discreetly attempted to pull Evelyn behind them-- she didn't put up much of a fight. After all, the guy was staring at her like he had seen a ghost.

Maybe he knew Paige?

"What are you doing here?" interrogated the weird dude who was, as far as he knew, alone in the middle of the woods. "Huh? This is private property."

While his words seemed to momentarily stun the two who were once looking for an inhaler, Evelyn made eye contact with the ghost, whose eyes widened. "Can you see me?"

With slight panic eyes, she nodded as inconspicuously as she possibly could, and the ghost smiled gently at her. "My name is Laura Hale, and the dude in all black that I'm standing next to is my little brother, Derek."

Eventually, Stiles managed to find his voice and stammer out, "Uh, sorry, man. We didn't know."

Scott hurried to back up his buddy. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it."

Then something strange happened. Leather jacket guy-- _Derek__\--_ tossed Scott something. And Scott caught it.

He opened his hand and all three of them looked down to see the inhaler they were looking for. They look back up, only to find that Derek was no longer there, but Evelyn could see that Laura was.

"We'll talk once these boys are gone," was all she said to the Argent.

"All right," Scott shrugged off Derek's disappearing act. "Come on, I gotta get to work." He began to walk away, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," said Stiles. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

Evelyn's gaze snapped to Laura, who nodded in agreement with what Stiles had said.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Unfortunately, Evelyn knew the answer to Scott's rhetorical statement. Derek's sister was the dead body the two boys went looking for the night before.

Scott paused in the middle of walking and pointed to Evelyn. "We can give you a ride home if you need it."

"Thanks, but Allison already said she would pick me up." She smiled. "Maybe next time we're searching the woods?" she joked, hoping this wouldn't become a regular occurrence. Unfortunately, she did ask for an adventurous time in Beacon Hills.

They all started walking to the edge of the Preserve to get to the road, while Evelyn pulled out her phone to text her sister that she was done, and ask if she could come and pick her up. Stiles kept talking with Scott, and she ignored the conversation that they were having as she texted and walked.

She also decided to text a 'Hey, it's Evelyn!' to Mason, Katie, Spencer, and Hayden while she had her phone out.

They got to the road eventually, and Evelyn convinced the two boys to leave before her sister came, saying that she was almost there. After she watched them drive away in an awesome powder-blue jeep that she _so_ wanted to steal from Stiles, she turned to Laura, who had been following them the whole time they were walking.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn."

"Hey, kid," greeted the ghost.

"So... you're the girl that was murdered last night?" questioned Evelyn, who wanted to make sure of what she already knew.

"I am."

"Okay," nodded Evelyn, then she jumped straight into questions. She knew it was kinda rude, but there was a murderer on the loose, and typically that was not a good thing. Evelyn figured that she might have been able to leave an anonymous tip for the police or something. "Did you see who killed you? Do you know who did it?"

"No, I don't know who it was, sorry," she apologized. "But I do know what it was."

Evelyn became extremely confused. "_What_ it was?"

Little did Evelyn know, the answer to that would lead to the biggest changes and challenges in her life.

"It was a werewolf."

_What?_

She raised her eyebrows. "Werewolf?"

Laura smiled gently at her. "Yes, a werewolf. My brother, Derek, he's a werewolf too. And he now knows that that boy, Scott is one as well."

"Werewolves?" Evelyn was still in shock. "Are you absolutely sure?"

To prove it, Laura showed Evelyn a set of fangs, claws, and glowing golden eyes. Evelyn stood there staring for a good few minutes, only snapping out of it when little drops of rain fell onto her head.

She pulled the hood of her jacket up and quickly babbled to Laura out of panic, "Scott's a werewolf? That joke that Stiles was making was true and he didn't even know it. Oh, my God. Does Scott even know?"

Laura looked slightly overwhelmed for a moment. She processed the questions that were thrown at her, then answered calmly. "Yes, Scott is a werewolf. And no, he probably doesn't know yet. I saw him get bitten last night."

By now, the rain was really coming down. Evelyn stood there with Laura for a few more minutes. The werewolf explained how she was an alpha, and how whoever killed her is now one because they stole that power from her. She told Evelyn all about how Derek and Scott were betas, Scott bitten and Derek born, and even made sure to explain the entire cycle of alpha, beta, and omega to her.

When Evelyn expressed her worries, Laura made sure to emphasize that werewolves could learn to control their shifts, so Allison would be okay dating Scott after a few full moons. Evelyn nodded, trying to absorb all of the information she was being bombarded with.

When she first woke up that morning, she only knew of the existence of ghosts, but now there are werewolves being thrown into the mix, and that completely threw her off.

The headlights of Allison's car pulled up through the rain. She saw Allison quickly beckon her to the car through the window, but she turned back to Laura one last time.

"I'll give you a little time to process that," said Laura. "I'm going to go keep an eye on my brother, but now you at least have the basics of werewolf stuff learned."

Then she vanished.

Evelyn nodded to herself, then ran to get into her sister's car. She climbed into the front seat as quickly as she possibly could, and Allison begins the drive to the store. Her queen of a sister noticed her shivering and hurried to turn the heater on for her.

"Thanks."

"So, who was your mystery ghost?" Allison curiously asked.

"Her name is Laura Hale. She was murdered in the Preserve sometime yesterday, and..." she trailed off.

"And?" Allison asked.

Evelyn thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell her about all of this werewolf stuff.

She made her decision in exactly four seconds.

"Please don't laugh, because I promise, this is the Honest-to-God truth." She bit her bottom lip and waited for her sister to nod.

Allison glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, concerned, but nodded regardless. "I believe you."

"She's a werewolf."

Allison slammed on the breaks, and Evelyn thanked every deity that she could think of that the street was empty.

"Werewolf?"

"Oh, yeah," verified Evelyn. "You heard that right-- werewolf. So was whoever killed her. And apparently, so is that guy you're crushing on-- Scott."

"Scott?"

"Uh-huh," nodded a still in shock Evelyn. "But both me and Laura don't think he knows yet. He was panicking earlier about some things that sounded like stereotypical werewolf powers. You know, a heightened sense of smell, super-hearing, the works."

With wide eyes, Allison began to drive once more in the direction of the store. They arrived at the store and Allison still seemed to be running on autopilot in shock. She parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition, but made no move to get out of the car.

Seeing her sister as freaked out as she was was enough to force Evelyn to calm down.

"Allison, Laura said that werewolves can learn control," she tried to reassure. "Scott will be okay, and so will you."

That seemed to snap her sister out of it enough so they could run in and grab what Allison wanted from the store-- Oreos and clearance candy that the two girls were going to hide in their rooms. They did so religiously.

The two girls hurried to check out their items and run back to the car. Evelyn continued to try and cheer her sister up by plugging in the aux and clicking on the playlist on her phone titled _**Allison's Mix**_.

They drove, listening to the music when Evelyn started nodding off slightly. Allison looked over and smiled slightly to herself. Then a song came on that Evelyn only put on that playlist just to annoy her-- Jolene by Dolly Parton.

She looked down at the screen in order to change the song, then felt a bump in the road and heard a whine. She immediately slammed on the brakes.

Evelyn snapped up, wide awake, and turned to her sister, who was already unbuckling her seatbelt. "Did you just run over a dog?"

Allison didn't respond, choosing instead to jump out of the car into the rain and check on the poor dog, and Evelyn quickly followed.

They rush to get the dog into the car and jump back in themselves. Evelyn hurried to pull up directions to the nearest animal clinic and directed a panicking Allison there. By the time they reach the clinic, Allison had tears streaming down her face but made sure to tell her sister, "Stay in the car with the dog. I'm going to see if I can get anyone to help us."

She didn't give Evelyn a chance to respond before she rushed up to the door of the clinic and began pounding on the door.

**A/N: HAHAHA I know I said no major canon divergence, but I ** ** _lied. _ **   
**Well, not really. Allison knowing this won't change much of the plot so it doesn't seem like that big of a deal.**


	4. Floating Boxes & Fairy Lights

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**4: ** **Floating Boxes** ** & Fairy Lights**

Evelyn watched as her sister banged on the door of the Veterinary Clinic. Shortly after she began, the door swung open and revealed the recently exposed werewolf himself-- Scott McCall. Evelyn watched as Allison didn't even flinch when she saw it was Scott, instead she quickly explained what had happened and the two rushed to the back seat of the car where Evelyn was waiting with the whimpering dog.

As soon as the door opened, the dog began to bark and try to move, scaring all of the teenagers in the process. Allison and Scott quickly stepped back in order to let the dog calm down so neither Evelyn nor the dog would get hurt.

"You okay?" Scott asked both Argents, but mainly Allison. When they both nodded, breathing heavy from shock, he continued. "She's just frightened."

"That makes two of us," breathed out Allison.

Evelyn wanted to say,_ 'Three,' _but decided against ruining the moment between the two.

"Let me see if I have any better luck." He leaned over the dog, and what neither high schooler noticed was that Scott's eyes glowed a golden color.

Evelyn did notice.

They were the same color as Laura's.

She also noticed that immediately after his eyes did their weird glowy thing, the dog calmed down.

That confirmed what Laura had told her-- Scott McCall was now a werewolf.

Great.

She had hoped that it wasn't true. That maybe Laura was wrong, or that she'd finally gone insane and needed to be checked into the nearest asylum. But nope. Instead, she was a girl who talked to ghosts, and her sister was '_this' _close to dating a werewolf. Could her life get any more chaotic?

She winced as soon as she thought it. She completely jinxed herself there.

Now her life was going to become a whirlwind of chaos and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Brushing her train of thought aside once again, the three teens rushed to get the dog into the clinic and onto a table so Scott could examine her.

Calling it a struggle would be putting it lightly. Scott had to run back inside and grab a stretcher for the dog while the two sisters tried to get the dog closer to the door without injuring her further.

It was a losing battle, ending with Evelyn having a shallow, three-inch-long scratch on her arm and Allison more soaked with water than before.

She fell in a puddle, and Evelyn's laughter scared the dog, causing the scratch.

Once they got the dog inside, they hurried to get her onto an examination table.

"I think her leg is broken," Scott observed rather obviously. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now."

The two Argents were incredibly relieved to hear that. Scott looked over at them, particularly at Allison, and saw how drenched she was from standing in the rain.

"I have a shirt in my bag," he offered her, already reaching for his bag.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you," she tried to deny, but, ever the gentleman, Scott grabbed the shirt from his bag and handed it to her.

"Here."

She left the room to go change shirts and Scott glanced at an equally soaked Evelyn.

"I don't have another shirt, but we do have towels here, you know. Along with a first aid kit," he pointed out to her with a smile, already moving to grab a towel. "Do you want one?"

"If you don't mind," she sheepishly smiled back.

He grinned at her and said, "Not in the slightest."

He had her sit down on a chair in the room and quickly opened a cabinet to grab one for her. Once he handed it to her, she immediately began to dry off her hair, which was dripping water onto the floor of the clinic.

He had, in the short time that the towel had obscured her vision, grabbed the first aid kit and pulled another stool up next to her.

He cleaned the cut on her arm and put a small bandage on it. "All done," he smiled, picking up the mess.

"Thanks," she told him with a smile of her own, moving to dry her hair more.

"No problem."

As she was drying off, Scott glanced back at the glass separating Allison from the two of them and saw her bare back. He stared for a moment until the dog whined and Evelyn hit him on the arm.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I didn't see anything."

They both just stared at him until Allison came back in, saying, "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid."

"How come?" he asked her, his attention immediately drawn back to the older girl.

"I don't know," she shrugged slightly. "'Cause I freaked out like a total girl."

"You are a girl."

Evelyn bit her cheek to keep herself from smiling and admired how cute they were being. Instead, she busied herself with petting the dog as slowly and as un-intimidatingly as possible.

"I freaked out like a girly-girl," Allison explained her reasoning as Evelyn stroked at the dog. "And I'm not a girly-girl."

"What kind of girl are you? " he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"Tougher than that," she stated matter-of-factly, then mumbled, "At least, I thought I was."

With how sweet this boy was, Evelyn was positive he was going to try to comfort her sister, she was just unsure of how he was planning on doing so.

His chosen tactic-- humor. "Hey, I'd be freaked out too," he grinned at her. "In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girl ever. It'd be pathetic."

It was successful.

Allison chuckled, wiping away any tears that were left on her face. "Yeah, right."

Scott looked back down at the dog once more, then addressed the two girls. "So... It looks like she's gonna live," he smiled. "And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now-- if you want?"

"I don't think so," Allison shook her head.

"Oh, come on," he tried to persuade. "You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious. Besides, your sister already is."

Allison finally gave in and pet the dog. She bumped shoulders with Evelyn, silently asking, _'You okay?'_

Evelyn nodded at her with a smile, continuing to pet the dog.

It was sweet-- sue her.

Speaking of suing, what were the owners of this dog going to do to the two of them?

"You see?" Scott said to Allison. "She likes you."

He stared at her face for a little bit, long enough for both girls to notice. Even though Evelyn was a little distracted by the thought of being sued by the dog's owners.

"What?" Allison asked Scott.

Scott quickly noticed he was staring. "Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh," she smiled, looking down. "It's from the crying."

He moved his hand to gently take it off of her cheek.

"Thanks."

They both shared a smile as Evelyn grinned like a maniac, thinking of how she totally needed to make sure they got together. But then she realized that she sadly had to break up the moment-- having a curfew and all that.

To save herself from having to say anything, she faked a few coughs in order to break up their whole 'staring-into-each-other's-eyes' thing that they had going on. The coughs were enough to snap the love birds out of whatever their little staring contest was, and made Allison realize that they had to leave.

As they stood up, Evelyn had to ask, "So what exactly is gonna happen to the dog? And are we gonna get sued or something for hitting her?"

"She doesn't have a collar," Scott told her. "And the splint doesn't cost anything because I did it, not the vet." Then he looked at Allison. "I'll let you know tomorrow what it costs, if Deaton doesn't decide to take it as _'Two good samaritans found an injured dog and they do not have to pay anything.'_"

The two Argents laughed and picked up all of their belongings.

Scott walked them to the car and turned to Allison as Evelyn was getting in. "So, um - I was wondering - I mean - Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"

"Family night was a total lie," Allison informed him with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. "You'll go?"

"Definitely yes." She beamed at him. 

Allison got into the car with a smile she just couldn't wipe off of her face. Evelyn grinned at her, ecstatic that her sister didn't seem bothered by the whole _werewolf_ thing. She may have forgotten honestly, but Evelyn was not going to burst her bubble.

They began the trip home, Allison still off in her own little world. It got to a point where Evelyn feared she shouldn't be driving, but everything was fine. As they turned onto their street, Allison seemed to snap out of it long enough to ask Evelyn something.

"So, I went into your room earlier to put those fairy lights that you asked me to pack on your bed," she said, "and boxes were floating." 

She paused for a moment as if realizing that no other human alive had ever had to ask the following question with the same context. "Who... was that?"

Evelyn was surprised but smiled anyway. "That was probably Paige," she informed her sister. "I said if she wanted to hang out she could. She must've gotten bored."

"Okay," Allison nodded. "I'm just happy it was me and not Mom or Dad." 

"You and me both."

Evelyn was glad that her sister had known about ghosts for years. It was difficult hiding her giftfrom their parents _with_ Allison's help; she couldn't imagine trying to do it without her.

The duo pulled up to their house and got out of the car.

"We'll have to wash out the wet-dog smell tomorrow," Allison winced as she shut the car door, walking up the front porch and locking the vehicle behind her.

Evelyn unlocked the front door and opened it as carefully as possible. Her sister was trying her hardest to avoid ruffling the bag of goodies they had gotten from the store. The two girls silently agreed that their best course of action was to sneak back into their house and up to their rooms without being caught by either their mom or dad.

They weren't successful.

A lamp flicked on.

Evelyn purposefully coughed as Allison dropped the grocery bag behind them, hoping it would remain unseen.

"And just _what _do you two think you are doing, coming home at ten forty-seven on a school night?"

Both girls winced, glancing at their mother who was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Out of both of their parents, their mother was the scariest when mad. Dad would shout and yell; Mom was devious and cruel in her punishments.

Allison began to explain the night they had had as Paige materialized, standing next to their mother.

"I tried to warn you," she said with a frown, "but I couldn't the whole 'teleport-to-a-person' thing. You know that only works if you know someone well. Sorry."

Evelyn wanted to tell the girl that it was fine, but she couldn't actually do that until their mother let them go back upstairs.

She started to pay attention to her sister's explanation once more, hoping that she could hurry it along to get a chance to talk to Paige.

"-- took it to the animal clinic. We're really sorry, Mom."

Their mother seemed to finally soften a bit. She, of course, was still angry that neither of her daughters had at least texted her the situation, but understood their given the circumstances. In the story Allison told, it wasn't like they were out committing grand theft auto, they were taking a dog to a vet.

(And yes, she lied about hitting it. There was no damage done to the car, so neither girl wanted to get extra punishment for that.)

"Well," their mother finally sighed, "It could have been worse."

Both sisters grinned faintly_._

"Now for your punishments."

The grins quickly faded; the two slouched down, already mentally preparing themselves for the lecture.

Paige winced.

The sisters had thought they had escaped punishments. However, both girls knew it was better to just grin and bear it when it came to their parents' punishments-- especially their mom's. The last time Evelyn had argued with her punishment, she got grounded for three months.

"Allison, you lose driving privileges. When you get them back is yet to be determined."

Allison hung her head, dejectedly handing her mother the keys to the car. Evelyn had figured that was what their mother was going to take away from her sister, but the punishment for herself she was incapable of guessing.

"Evelyn, no running at places you need to drive to get to until Allison can drive again, okay?"

She nodded. That was the lightest punishment she had gotten in years. Maybe it was because it wasn't her fault. She didn't know, but she also wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Their mother then said, "Alright, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

They waited for their mom to go upstairs before they ventured themselves. After all, they did need to grab the candy and cookies from the floor.

The three teenagers hurried up the stairs with the bag held as still as possible. Of course, it would have been impossible to hear the bag rustling over the sound of their father's snores echoing throughout the second floor of the house.

Allison and Evelyn shared a look of annoyance, both at the fact that they were punished and their dad's unruly breathing issues, but bid each other goodnight and made their way into their rooms all the same.

They had decided to divvy up the candy tomorrow, but the majority was usually stored in Allison's room, as her false-bottom drawer wasn't filled with mystical items.

As Evelyn opened her door for her and Paige, though the spirit didn't really need to use the door, she was astonished. 

"Suprise!" exclaimed Paige who was beaming proudly.

Her entire room was unpacked and everything looked beautiful, minus the stack of boxes in the corner. She was completely taken by surprise, and as soon as she processed what was in front of her, she jumped to hug her ghostly look-a-like. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, trying to be quiet enough so her parents wouldn't hear, but loud enough so Paige understood exactly how thankful she was.

She finally released the poor girl, who looked startled that Evelyn could touch her and not pass through instead. She didn't know exactly why, but it was always easier for ghosts to touch her than other people. She just figured it was connected to her being able to see them, but if they didn't want her to she would just pass through.

She had always theorized that it had to do with the belief in ghosts as well, or that because she had crossed the veil before it was easier to interact with those on the other side.

"Well... I got bored." Paige shrugged off all the work that she had done.

Evelyn was a little too occupied wandering around the room in amazement. The bedside table was organized, the books were put on shelves that were now put up, pictures were hanging on the walls, clothes were in the closet and dresser, there was a little chair set up in the corner of the room, and everything was beautifully framed by the fairy lights Evelyn had asked Allison to pack in a box for her.

"Paige," she grinned, "this is beautiful."

"Well, before I died I had a knack for interior decorating." The girl smiled. "Now, I didn't want to touch the Ouija board because I've seen horror movies and didn't want to cause one, so I slid it under your bed with a box. The weird-looking crystals that you have are still in their container in the top drawer of your bedside table. I didn't know if your parents knew about those or not."

Evelyn knelt down and grabbed the Ouija board gently. She didn't really keep it in a box, nor did she have a planchette to go with it. She only used it to summon ghosts she needed to talk to, and always made sure to have certain items, like those crystals, nearby to repel any malevolent spirits.

(No, she didn't know why it worked in summoning ghosts, because that's not how the boards are supposed to work, but she didn't question it.)

She actually had made one of those protective crystals into a necklace that she usually always had on, but her mom had accidentally packed it while they were moving last time.

The only red-head in the family had packed Allison's as well.

She carefully made her way to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. She removed everything in it along with the false bottom that she installed with the help of Allison and several YouTube videos and slid the board in. She then put everything back the way it was. 

"Neat hide-away," her doppelganger smirked. Evelyn thanked her, still smiling about how her room looked.

Paige glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's after midnight, Evelyn. You should probably go to bed." 

Evelyn looked at the clock herself, then at Paige.

"My friends call me Eve," she said with a soft smile.

"Eve it is then," Paige grinned. "My friends still call me Paige-- if you come up with a nickname for that, feel free to let me know. Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. I'm going to go check up on people that I knew and investigate this twin thing we've got going on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Paige."

After the two said their goodbyes, Paige left and Evelyn changed into pajamas. She looked at her book bag and the history homework she had wanted to do, but then decided to crash onto her bed and go to sleep.

She checked her phone right before she laid down, seeing that her new friends had all texted back variations of "Hello" that she hadn't seen during the excitement of the night.

She went to lay down and was so exhausted that she was out before her head hit the pillow.

Luckily, some deity was on her side, and there were no weird dreams for her that night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you so much to anyone who has read this story so far! I greatly appreciate it. Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know that, no matter how stupid it may seem to you, I would love to read any comments that are left on this story.**

**Thanks for reading this thing that I wrote!**

**~Desiree**


	5. Ghostly Favors & Libraries

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**5: ** **Ghostly Favors & Libraries**

  
The next day, Evelyn showered and hurried to get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowy maroon shirt paired with a grey cardigan, and a pair of brown combat boots. She made sure to grab the crystal necklace that protected her from evil spirits from her dresser and slipped it under her shirt.

She hadn't worn it for the past two days because her mom had accidentally packed it at their last house, but-- thanks to Paige's boredom-- that was no longer a problem.

She glanced at the drawer of her bedside table.

She was planning on using the Ouija board to summon Mrs. Carr later that day, but she also wanted to go to the library in order to read more books on ghosts, so that might have to get pushed back.

Even with all of the books she had read on ghosts and her ability, she still had never heard of whatever the hell was going on between her and Paige.

She also wanted to research werewolves, because those were apparently a thing now. And her sister was dating(_maybe?_) one.

She hurried to get downstairs and eat breakfast, her sister rushing to join her. The two sat at the counter and ate cereal once more, because their big grocery hall for the new house was that Saturday, and it required all hands on deck.

They both smiled at each other but were too tired from the events the night before to do much else.

The silence was killing her.

"So," Evelyn said finally, both desperate to break the silence and genuinely concerned, "Are you sure you're okay with dating a werewolf?"

"Well, I mean... kinda." She shrugged nervously. "But you said that werewolves can learn control, right? That's what Laura told you?"

Evelyn looked at her sister with eyes full of sympathy. Allison was trying her hardest to give Scott the benefit of the doubt, but she was afraid. Who wouldn't be? Every story about werewolves depicts them as monsters; how could one person, a ghost at that, telling her differently change that opinion?

"That's what Laura said, Alli," Evelyn tried to assure. "Don't worry, I promise you that everything will be fine."

She hoped.

She wanted to continue the conversation, but couldn't because their parents made their way downstairs.

Both their mother and their father made a bee-line to the coffee pot as soon as they got to the kitchen, their dad stopping long enough to kiss each of them on the top of their heads.

"Okay girls," declared their mom, after taking a nice sip of her overly-caffeinated beverage. "School then home. No exceptions. No stops in between unless approved by both of us. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Three... Two--"

Evelyn hurried to swallow the bite of cereal she had just taken, grimacing at the feeling of her throat being ripped apart by the cereal.

"I wanted to go to the library!" She quickly exclaimed, hurrying before her mother finished her countdown.

If she hadn't, she never would have been able to go. That was a lesson learned from experience.

"Alright," their dad nodded, taking a hefty swig of his own cup of coffee. "I think we can manage a trip to the library. What for?"

She had most definitely expected this question and definitely did _not_ plan an excuse in the shower that morning to quickly gave her parents. "I have history homework due on Monday, and I kinda want to get it done now so I have more free time later. Plus, we don't have the Wi-Fi set up yet, and I need to use a computer."

"Okay, Eve," said her mother. "You get two hours at the library while I go to the store and cook dinner for tonight. After that, your father is going to pick you up."

Evelyn nodded, trying to think of any way she could sneak home books without her parents noticing. The only thing she could come up with was taking pictures of whatever information she needed, which didn't seem very practical as she did not have that much room on her phone. She deflated a bit, not being able to come up with a practical way to do so, but she was sure she'd figure it out once she got there.

The rest of the morning went the same way as the one before, grabbing lunch money (along with another granola bar in Evelyn's case), rushing to the car, and their dad dropping both of the two girls off at school for another day of school.

During homeroom, Evelyn texted her sister.

** _To: Alley-Cat_ **   
** _Please keep me updated on anything weird that happens at your school today?? Especially if it includes Scott._ **

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

_ **From: Alley-Cat** _   
_ **Will do. Promise.** _

All of her classes were the same as before; teachers droning on and on about whatever-the-hell their subject was, the students drifting off, same as every other school in the world.

There was only a handful of eventful things that happened on that Thursday.

The first being that she sat with Spencer and his friends at lunch. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

The group was definitely not as mean as she thought they'd be, and a couple of them even complimented her outfit. She didn't necessarily make _friends, _but she didn't make any enemies either.

Except for Tristan, but he was a jackass to his friends as well, according to his girlfriend Baliey, so she fit right in.

The second interesting thing that happened was that Hayden's mother cornered Evelyn in the girls' bathroom.

She was washing her hands when the woman appeared, saying, "I need you to do me a favor."

Evelyn jumped back in surprise, splashing water all over the counter, and double-checked that the bathroom was empty before responding.

"Jesus," she breathed out, grabbing paper towels to dry her hands off. "What do you need?"

"I need you to tell my daughters a few things for me. Start with Hayden, get her to believe you. After that, talk to Valerie with her. She will be harder to convince of the whole 'ghost' thing."

Evelyn agreed hesitantly but maintained that now was not the best time to drop the whole _'I-can-see-ghosts' _bomb on her new friend that she had only known for a day. The ghostly woman nodded in acceptance and just made her promise that it would be sometime before the school year ended.

She agreed.

Finally, the last eventful situation was Mrs. Carr saying to summon her over the weekend instead of later that day during her husband's class. It would be easier, and less stressful for both of them.

And Allison would be there if anything were to happen. Neither the specter or the Argent believed anything would, but it was better safe than sorry.

Allison had never texted her back about anything weird, and she hadn't heard from Paige yet that day, so she assumed that everything was fine.

And for once, it was.

Until school ended and she got in the car with her dad and sister to go to the library. They gave her the rundown on what the plan was going to be for the evening.

They were going to drop her off, head to the store to buy food, then drop it off for their mother to cook dinner. They were planning on staying at home until, as her father put it, "Your mother decides to kick us out of the house to get you."

This plan was fine by her, and actually gave her a little more time in the library than she was originally told.

She might even actually do the history homework she used as an excuse to get there.

They pulled up to the front of the library and Evelyn hopped out, spotting a very familiar powder-blue jeep in the parking lot.

"We'll text you when we're on our way back, okay?" her dad said through the window.

She nodded, tearing her eyes away from the jeep in order to acknowledge him with a tight smile, then walked inside.

The guy from the woods, Stiles, was there, making this library trip even more interesting than she had planned.

The very first thing she did when she walked inside was walk up to the librarian at the front desk.

"Excuse me," she asked the older woman, fiddling with the strap on her bookbag. "I'm doing a project for school on ghosts and other supernatural myths for my English class. Do you know where I should look for information on that?"

The lady typed on her computer for a moment, then asked her, "What exactly are you looking for, hun? The myths themselves, or the people that still believe them and what they think?"

Evelyn shrugged. "A bit of both? Mainly the people that still believe in them though."

The lady wrote a few things down on a sticky note, then asked another question. "Okay, now what other myths, in particular, are you interested in?"

"Werewolves, mostly, but also vampires, zombies, things like that." She wanted to give them something other than werewolves so it actually sounded like she was studying actual myths and not just ghosts and werewolves.

No matter how stupid and meaningless it was, she wanted her little lie to be believable.

The woman typed on her obnoxiously loud keyboard once more, then grabbed another sticky note to write something else on. She handed both of the sticky notes to Evelyn, telling her, "These are probably the best books we have. I'd hurry for the werewolf ones though, you're the second kid I've had ask me about them in the last half hour."

Evelyn hitched her backpack up higher on her shoulder.

Hopefully, it was more than likely that Stiles was the other person that asked about werewolves, which meant that he knew about the supernatural, which meant that he could help her.

"Thank you so much," she smiled to the woman that helped her.

"Not a problem, sweetie," she smiled back kindly.

Evelyn started her trek to the section that contained all of the myths in the library, looking at the sticky note for ghosts. "_When Ghosts Speak _by Mary Ann Winkowski," she murmured to herself, walking down the aisles searching for the book. When she found it, she also found another book that might have some form of information--_ The Demonologist: The Extraordinary Career of Ed and Lorraine Warren_. The back of the book said that they were involved in over 3,000 paranormal investigations, so Evelyn thought it might be promising.

She knew that many books on paranormal instances didn't help much, but the other book, _When Ghosts Speak_, was written by someone supposedly like her; she could see ghosts as well. Evelyn was hoping that it would give even a sliver of information that would help her with whatever was going on between her and Paige.

She then began heading for the section about werewolves. '_History of Lycanthropy,' _was what the woman wrote down for her. She grabbed the worn, old-looking book, and walked over to the closest section of the library with seat, hoping to find Stiles.

She recognized his buzzcut immediately. It also helped that he was practically surrounded by books on werewolves. She walked around to the seat opposite him and tossed the book down right in front of him.

Time to act unbelievably confident so he would trust her.

"You missed one," she told him with a smirk, sitting down across from him.

He looked up at her, annoyed. "Is there a particular reason for you disturbing my research of all things werewolf?"

She nodded and leaned in close to him.

She whispered, "Because I know why you're researching them."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**AN: The two books that I mentioned in this story are actual books, but I have not read them. I am going to make up certain pieces of information to put in each book in order to further the plot of this story. **


	6. Adderall & Opening Windows

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**6: ** **Adderall & Opening Windows**

Stiles' mouth dropped open in shock.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and he leaned back in his chair. "You don't know," he stated dryly.

"I know about Scott," she told him, nodding earnestly with raised eyebrows.

His reaction was hilarious.

She would never in a million years be able to describe exactly what his reaction was after he heard that, but spastic hand motions and over-dramatic facial expressions seemed to be the best one she'd come up with.

"You know?" he shouted, then immediately quieted down after several people turned to glower at him.

"Sorry," he said to them meekly. He turned back to her and began a whispered conversation.

"How do you know? Are you one?" he interrogated.

As off-topic as it was, she briefly flashed back to when they were talking in the Preserve the day before and him saying, _"Look, my dad is the sheriff." _The proof was obvious now. He didn't even hesitate in his line of questioning and knew immediately what he wanted to ask.

Evelyn looked over his shoulder when she saw a flickering out of the corner of her eye. A lovely-looking woman manifested into existence behind Stiles, staring at him adoringly. Evelyn immediately gathered that it was his mother.

"No, I'm not a werewolf," she told him, turning her gaze back to his face. He already knew about werewolves, so she decided to trust him with her own secret-- plus she needed the help and he seemed like he was competent enough to do so.

Didn't mean she couldn't piss him off a little first.

"But you won't believe me when I tell you how I know."

"Try me," he challenged.

"Fine." She opened her mouth, but she hesitated.

Did she really want to tell another person what she could do? Before she could lose her nerve, and with a last thought of _'Screw it,'_ she told him.

"I see ghosts."

The ghost that she was now ninety-nine percent certain was Stiles' mother raised her eyebrows with a "Really?" and tried to make eye contact with Evelyn. Evelyn met her gaze for a moment to prove to her that she was, in fact, not lying to her son, but then turned her attention back to him.

He guffawed. "Yeah, right. And I'm Batman."

She glared. "First of all, if anything, your Robin-- Tim Drake-Robin, by the way, judging from all of the books you have surrounding you. And second, I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"I am one-hundred percent Batman, and you're damn right I don't believe you," he nodded stubbornly. He then challenged her. "Prove it."

She really didn't want him to cause a scene in the middle of the library, but she needed his help. And she hated backing down from a challenge, but she was smart enough to do so if necessary. She made eye contact with his mother once more, her eyes asking a silent question, and the woman smiled at her. "His first name is actually Mieczyslaw."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows in surprise, then looked at Stiles. "Your first name is-- I feel like I'm gonna mispronounce this-- Mieczyslaw?"

He shot out of his seat in shock, the chair making a horrible noise against the floor. "Who told you that?" he whisper-shouted, ignoring the glares people were shooting him.

Evelyn shot apologetic looks to the other people in the library.

She wasn't sure how Stiles would handle the news, but she didn't want to keep it from him. She always felt as if everyone needed to know about the family members she could see, but she also needed to make sure that they would believe her. Hence why she hadn't told Hayden yet.

But Stiles-- he already had a window into the supernatural. He believed Scott was a werewolf before she said anything, so she decided she'd tell the truth.

"Your mother."

He looked as though she had punched him in the gut and he'd lost the ability to breathe. He sunk back down into his chair limply. "My mom's here?"

Evelyn nodded. "Look, I know you want to be able to have a conversation with her," she whispered to him, leaning slightly closer from across the table, "but bear in mind that we're in a public place and I have a very small amount of time left to be here."

Stiles nodded, scooting the chair closer to the table, but still looking like he'd been given the shock of his life, which he probably had. He shook his head, snapping out of his train of thought and attempted to focus. "Okay... So Scott's a werewolf and you see ghosts. Awesome."

Evelyn looked at him, knowing that he was surely having issues with all of this. She'd had issues with the whole '_werewolf_' thing and she'd already known about one aspect of the supernatural. The poor guy just had these two things that are supposed to be myths thrown at him, and he was clearly having trouble grasping it.

She couldn't blame him.

"I know you need time to digest all of this," she told him sympathetically, "but I need your help with something."

Hearing that, he finally seemed to focus on what was going on in front of him. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. With what?"

"Well," she started, "it's a bit of a long story, and I've only got," she checked her phone for the time, "roughly an hour and a half left to explain everything and do some homework, so no questions until the end, okay?"

He nodded, and she began.

She filled him in on everything supernatural that had happened since the moment she'd entered the town of Beacon Hills; telling him about Laura, Scott getting bit, Paige, but she left out certain things that wouldn't impact him, like Mrs. Carr and Hayden's parents. 

She also left out that Allison knew about Scott. It wasn't her place to tell. She'd see how her sister wanted to play it before she said anything. She did, however, tell him that she knew about the ghost-seeing thing.

Once she had finished, she had about forty-five minutes left in the library. Stiles sat there for a moment, just nodding, his eyes glazed over. When he continued to look the same for a solid two minutes, Evelyn became extremely concerned. "Stiles?"

His eyes snapped into focus, yet he continued nodding. "Yeah?" His voice was extremely high pitched.

"You okay?"

His head finally ceased its rhythmic bouncing movements and he cleared his throat, trying to lower his voice. It didn't work very well. "Mm-hmm. Yeah. I'm fine." 

His mother glanced at her over his once-again bobbing head. "That was a lot to take in."

He took a deep breath, and finally managed to say something in a normal tone of voice. "So... to sum it up, you see ghosts, a ghost looks exactly like you and you have no idea why, a werewolf killed this other ghost who happens to also be a werewolf, and the werewolf that killed her is the one that bit Scott, making Scott a werewolf. Did I miss anything?"

Evelyn winced. "You left out the part where I need your help figuring out why I look like Paige... and all of the stuff we don't know about werewolves, plus, y'know the panic of a murdering-werewolf roaming the town."

He raised his eyebrows, and with it, his voice also raised. To an octave close to what only dogs can hear. Well, now it was both dogs _and_ Scott. "Right."

He sighed once more. "Well, I have a night of research in store for me tonight. What are the books that you need me to read for you?"

She silently handed him both of the ghost books she had found. He flipped them both over to read the backs, nodding his head once again. He had done that so much within the past half hour that it was starting to annoy her slightly.

But she thought about what this boy was doing for her.

He was literally accepting something that almost every other human being on this planet believed was a myth, and was adding more books to his already impressive stack on another supernatural myth.

She owed him.

Unfortunately, she didn't see a way to pay him back at the given moment. So, she opened her school bag and pulled a piece of looseleaf out of her new binder that now held her history stuff (which she still had to do) and wrote her number on it. 

She handed it to him. "I owe you. I figure we can help each other out as two of the, what, five people that know about these creatures actually exist. Us people without superpowers, seeing ghosts not included, have to stick together."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess we do." He then looked at her for a moment, the questions he'd been dying to ask finally bubbling over. "So, have you always been able to see ghosts? Or did it develop over time?"

She smiled at him understandingly. "I wasn't born with it, but it didn't exactly develop over time. It was kind of... instantaneous."

He looked even more curious than before. "So how exactly did you get this... _sight?"_

She now laughed quietly. "Sorry, you have to be a level ten friend to unlock the tragic backstory. You are currently at level one, given the fact that I just met you yesterday. Meanwhile," she heaved her bookbag on the table with a decent-sounding thud, "I have to do the history homework that my parents think I came to the library to do."

The two sat there, each flipping through books and occasionally writing things down. Evelyn finished her homework (history and everything else she'd gotten that day) and started reading one of the two books she had asked Stiles to get for her.

Eventually, Evelyn's phone vibrated on the table, knocking down one of Stiles' precariously stacked towers of books and hiding her phone from view. They both put down the books they were reading and scrambled to pick up the books and find the phone. Stiles found it first with a triumphant "Ha!" and handed it to her. "Here."

She quickly thanked him and looked at the phone.

_ **From: Alley-Cat** _   
** _Hey! Heads up, Mom just sent us to get you. Hope you got everything you needed. Be there in a few!_ **

** _To: Alley-Cat_ **   
** _I did. Thanks for letting me know!_ **

She turned back to Stiles and told him what was going on.

He grinned at the young Argent and told her it was fine. "I'll text you when I leave so you have my number." 

She handed him the book that she was reading and began packing up her school stuff. "I promise I will talk with both you and your mother and pass any messages along as soon as I can."

"That's fine," he smiled sadly, handing her a pen he had borrowed. "I'm going to, you know, possibly OD on Adderall in order to read all of these, plus whatever the hell I can find online that isn't related to Twilight."

She laughed slightly. "Don't die."

Her phone buzzed once more with a text from Allison.

"My dad's here. I've gotta go." She began walking away, saying over her shoulder, "Be sure to text me so I can get in touch with you later."

She didn't pay attention to his response, rushing to get out of the library and into her dad's car before any one of the three Argents got in trouble with Mrs. Argent. The three made small talk about whatever came to mind, including this car that cut them off that was the ugliest shade of green.

"Who in their right mind would drive that?" their father questioned under his breathe. Neither of his daughters had an answer for him, both staring at the car themselves, so they remained silent.

The trio got home, the eldest girl unlocked the door and they all walked inside to the _lovely_ smell of burnt Brussel sprouts. Evelyn immediately wanted to walk back out the door, her eyes watering and her nose burning for relief from the stench. Her sister and father both seemed to agree with her sentiment, all three of them gagging slightly at the odor. 

Unfortunately, before any of them could make it out the door, their mother walked out of the kitchen in a very dramatic way. Coughing, waving a towel to dispel the smoke that had appeared as she opened the kitchen door, with a clothespin pinching her nose shut. Paige appeared behind her mother as she walked out of the kitchen towards the rest of her family.

The ghostly girl walked up to her seemingly identical friend, laughing while telling her, "I tried to warn her that she hadn't set the timer. I made it beep and everything."

Evelyn couldn't even manage a smile because she was choking on the air in the house, jealous of the fact her friend could not smell anything unless she wanted to.

Their mother finally managed to get her bearings and clapped her hands together. "Alright!" she exclaimed, taking the clothespin off of her nose, "I don't know exactly how I managed to screw this up so badly, but I did. So... pizza for dinner." She then winced. "Now, who is the brave member of this family that is willing to face the kitchen smell to grab the number off of the fridge?"

The three other members of her family all looked at Evelyn. She saw this and sighed. "My grounding better be over after this."

Her dad nodded at her, still looking a bit queasy at the smell. "Trust me, I will drive you wherever the hell you want until Allison is ungrounded if you go in there and do this."

"Allison's ungrounded too." She left no room for an argument.

Her father made one anyways. "Fine. But no driving until next weekend. Deal?"

Evelyn looked over her dad's shoulder to look at Allison, who shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Deal." 

She walked in front of the door to the kitchen and braced herself.

She took a deep breath...

And walked in.

The smoke hit her immediately, blinding her for a brief moment. She was more than thankful that Paige was kind enough to walk in with her (granted she couldn't smell the stench) and guided her to the fridge where she could grab the pizza place's number off of the fridge, opening the window while she was close to it. She practically sprinted back out of the kitchen and finally released the breath she was holding.

She handed the number to her mother, telling her, "I'm going to go and open all of the windows in the house." She then turned to Allison. "Come help me?"

It wasn't really a request, more of an_ I-need-to-talk-to-you-without-Mom-or-Dad-in-the-room _thing that she communicated with her eyes. Her sister nodded and followed after her; Paige joining along with the two other girls. They opened all of the windows in the house on the way up to their rooms, at which point Evelyn grabbed both girls' arms and dragged them into her room.

Allison looked completely stunned at the fact that her room was already decorated, but wasn't given much time to dwell on the fact.

"Paige did it," she hurried to explain to her sister, then sat the two other girls on her bed while she paced in front of them. Both of the sitting teenagers looked concerned for her wellbeing, but neither could verbalize their worry before Evelyn finally stopped in front of the two.

"I told Stiles I see ghosts."


	7. Secrets & Spaz

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**7: ** **Secrets & ** **Spaz**

Both girls on the bed froze. It looked as if time had stopped, and if it weren't for the clock on the wall still ticking, Evelyn would have thought she'd developed superpowers.

But she hadn't.

And the two other people in the room had still not moved.

After what felt like hours to the young ghost whisperer, (Yes, she watched the show. Jennifer Love Hewitt portrayed the whole _I-talk-to-ghosts_ thing remarkably well.) Allison let out a laugh that only _slightly_ bordered on hysterical.

"I'm sorry," she huffed. "It sounded like you said that you told Stiles, a guy you _just_ met-- a guy _I_ just met-- that you see ghosts."

Evelyn winced. That was kinda what she was expecting, and she was not looking forward to her sister blowing her top at her.

"Yeah..." she sheepishly shrugged. "I did."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" her sister shouted as quietly as she could manage. It sounded more like a shriek in Evelyn' s opinion, not that she would _ever_ say that out loud. Not if she wanted to keep her eardrums functioning, that is.

Nevertheless, she explained to both of them about why she did so (also letting Allison know that Paige was there because _No, __I'm__ not staring off into space. There is a person there._). A minute into her story, when she got to the part where she mentioned werewolves, Paige stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You guys know about the werewolves here?"

"Yeah," nodded Evelyn. She paused. "Did I forget to tell you that?" With how eventful the past two days had been, it wouldn't have surprised her if she forgot.

"Uh, yeah!" Paige seemed slightly exasperated, not that Evelyn could blame her. The knowledge of werewolves existing was not something she wanted to hide from another member of the Supernatural-Knowledgeable Club.

Allison looked confused, hearing only one side of the conversation, but was patient enough to let the two doppelgangers finish their conversation.

"Why is that such a big deal?" she asked the ghost, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "And why does this not seem to surprise you? How do you know about them?"

"Because," Paige groaned out, gripping her hair like she wanted to pull it out. "I'm dead because of a werewolf. _And_, I was dating one before I died. That's why it's a big deal!"

It took what felt like hours (but was probably only seconds )for Evelyn to react in any way other than standing frozen in place.

She sat down in the chair near her bed before her knees gave out on her, more than a little overwhelmed.

Allison panicked, standing up and rushing over to her sister. She crouched down in front of her. "What happened?" She grabbed Evelyn's arm in an attempt to ground her. "What did Paige say?"

Evelyn took a deep breath, hoping that it will stop her mind from going a mile a minute. "Paige was killed by a werewolf... Maybe? She said she's dead because of one. I don't know if there is any difference, but word choice always seems important with ghosts."

If Paige was dead because of a werewolf, then it meant that Evelyn was going to have to get more invested in this whole werewolf thing than she had wanted to.

She was hoping that she would just help Laura and Scott, preferably catching the murderous werewolf running around, and that would be it.

But Paige knew about werewolves; they were the reason that she was dead. And Evelyn had to figure out why they looked alike.

Her life was about to get a _lot_ more complicated.

But, now that she knew about Paige knowing about werewolves, she reevaluated the look that the guy in the woods-- Derek-- had given her. Laura had said that he was her brother and a werewolf and, judging by the way he had looked at her, he had at least known of Paige.

And Evelyn wanted to know how well.

Was he the one to kill her?

Were they friends? Enemies? Acquaintances?

These questions bounced around in her head like the windows screen saver and, turning back to Paige once more, she couldn't contain it anymore. "Did you know a Derek Hale?"

Paige looked surprised. "Yeah. He was my boyfriend. Did-- Did you--" She had to stop and clear her throat. "Did you see him?"

"Who's Derek?" asked Allison.

Evelyn smiled comfortingly at Paige, calming down some and explained to both of the girls. "I ran into him in the Preserve when I went for that run. Seemed like he recognized me, and I wanted to know why."

Paige shook her head and cleared her throat once more. "So, finish explaining to us why you decided to tell Stiles about your little gift."

Paige seemed more than eager for a change of topic, and who was Evelyn to deny her look-a-like something like that?

"Right," Evelyn jumped back up, glad her legs cooperated with her for it. "Back to the story..."

The three of them sat there for fifteen minutes as Evelyn explained her reasoning behind her choice. When she'd finally finished, the two other girls nodded and eventually said that, while they didn't like it, they agreed with her reasoning.

It must have been like he had a sixth sense himself because as soon as they said so, Evelyn's phone went off.

**From: Unknown Number**   
**Hey it's Stiles. The dude from the librart**

**From: Unknown Number**   
**Library***

"Speak of the devil," she told them as she saved the number into her phone. The other two looked over her shoulders at her phone.

**To: S** **paz**   
**Okay. Thanks for ** **letting** ** me know!**

"Spaz?" asked Allison.

Evelyn looked at her defensively. "Come on, you've met him."

Her sister shrugged. She couldn't argue with that.

She didn't get the chance to anyways. Stiles decided to text Evelyn. Rapidly.

**From: S** **paz**   
**Im starting with the ** **werewolf** ** stuff. ** **There's** ** a full moon on friday so it seems more important.**

**From: S** **paz**   
**Not that your ghost ** **thing** **isnt** ** important. But theyre already dead and were trying to keep scott form killing anyone dead**

**From: S** **paz**   
**From* and you do know that your sister ** **has** ** a date ** **with** **Scott** **Friday** ** night right???**

Evelyn did know about the date on Friday. She did not, however, know that it was a full moon. She glanced at the calendar on the wall to double-check what Stiles said.

He was right.

Her sister was going on a date with a werewolf on his first full moon.

"Oh, crap."

"What?" asked the other two people in the room, both exasperated at the twists and turns that were occurring during what was supposed to just be a simple explanation.

"Friday is a full moon." She turned to Allison. "Your date with Scott is on Friday."

Evelyn tried to remain as calm as possible while relaying that particular bit of information so her sister wouldn't freak out.

It didn't work.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Allison's eyes went wide and she went from not breathing at all to trying not to hyperventilate.

"Allison," Evelyn stood up and gently pushed her sister into the seat she had previously occupied.

"Allison," she soothed, crouching in front of her sister, reversing the roles that were taken moments earlier. "Look at me. Hey, it's okay."

The placating words did not work, and she didn't even get her sister's attention. So... she decided to do something that she knew would work.

"Celestine!" she shouted as quietly as possible.

That got her attention. Her sister hated her first name, to the point that when she was five, she decided to go by her middle name, Allison.

Evelyn was lucky; not only did she love her actual first name, she also had a rather beautiful (in her opinion) middle name: Marie-Jeanne.

The use of her first name left the older girl glaring at her younger sister, but it wasn't nearly as effective as she had wanted it to be as she still continued to struggle with breathing.

"Allison, hey, look at me, okay? You remember what Laura said?" she continued in a soothing tone now that she had her attention, ignoring the look being sent her way. "That werewolves can learn control? Yeah? It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Allison's breathing slowed down, but her eyes were still as wide as saucers. So, Evelyn pulled out the big guns. She looked at Paige to ask for permission to share, and her ghostly duplicate nodded understandingly.

"Hey, Allie. Look, Paige was dating a werewolf before she died. Their relationship worked out well."

Paige winced, then looked at Evelyn and told her, "Once your sister calms down, I need to talk to you. It's about how I died... exactly."

Evelyn kept her eyes locked on her sister but nodded slightly to acknowledge Paige's words. She still didn't know the full story of how Paige died and was more than a little happy that her ghostly twin was willing to tell her.

Allison eventually calmed down. Of course, it was after she had told her sister that Paige was willing to go to the party with her. Evelyn would stay at home, and if anything were to happen, Paige would teleport back and tell her.

The still slightly terrified girl went to her room to unpack a little more. It was something that she could do mindlessly in order to process what she was just told, not that she really wanted to do the, in her opinion, godforsaken chore.

Meanwhile, Paige gestured for Evelyn to sit on her bed, sitting down across from her. She looked nervous, which was the norm for any ghost talking about their death.

Almost every ghost she had interacted with had issues with explaining how they died. Some of them didn't even remember it.

So far, she had gathered that the ones who had been dead longer had easier times explaining. She figured it was because it was they had had more time to accept what had happened. It made sense; the same way people find it easier to discuss traumatic events over time.

But from her clothing, Evelyn assumed that Paige hadn't been dead long at all-- the early 2000s at best.

Paige opened her mouth, only to shut it with a sigh a second later. Evelyn waited patiently for her to begin.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

This time she was successful with getting the words out.

"So... You know about werewolves in this town. Do you know about how they can be either born or bitten?"

When she nodded, Paige continued her story.

"Okay, so when a human gets bitten, there isn't exactly a surefire way to make sure they become a werewolf. Their body can reject the bite."

She took in a deep breath, looking like she was trying to disassociate from the situation. Her eyes held a far off look. Evelyn wanted to tell her that she didn't have to continue, but she couldn't get the words out.

"I was bitten by some werewolf. I think his name was Ennis." Tears began to well up in Paige's eyes as she shakily continued. "Derek was convinced by his uncle that the best thing for our relationship was that I became a werewolf too. He was scared that when I found out he was a werewolf I would leave him."

She laughed mirthlessly, trying her best not to let any tears fall from her eyes. "Little did he know that I already knew. You'd have to be blind not to see it in this town. Plus," she smiled morosely, "he always used to say weird things like _'I've caught a scent.'_"

Evelyn smiled slightly at that but didn't do anything else. She wanted Paige to know that she had her full attention.

She was, however, vaguely aware of her phone vibrating on her bedside table, but ignored it in favor of listening to Paige.

The smile dropped off of her face as she continued. "At the last minute, Derek changed his mind. He tried to stop it, but it was too late. I had already been bitten. But something went wrong. My body rejected the bite." She took in a shuddering breath. "It was horrible. The worst pain you could ever imagine magnified by a thousand."

Evelyn could guess where her story was going to go and now understood why Derek had looked at her the way he did in the woods.

Her phone vibrated the desk again.

She ignored it once more.

"Derek-- he tried to help. He kept trying to take the pain, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't take it anymore," Paige continued no longer trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. "I asked Derek to end it. He didn't want to, but I-- I begged him to. He-- he was the one to kill me."

Paige succumbed to the sobs she had been trying to hold back to talk, and Evelyn, without a second of doubt, reached out to comfort her. She pulled the girl into a big hug and did her best to calm her down, whispering things like, "It's okay," and "It's alright," over and over again.

It was one of the few times that she had been glad it was easier for her to touch ghosts. Normally, their interactions with her were a little more violent than a hug.

While saying the comforting words, she was slightly wondering what Paige meant when she said Derek would take her pain, who wouldn't? She obviously knew not to ask right now and figured she would talk with Laura or some other werewolf later.

Or maybe Stiles would find out in one of the many books he checked out at the library. She doubted it though. Not one werewolf myth that she'd ever heard of mentioned them taking pain from someone injured.

When Paige's sobs subsided, Evelyn pulled away and, still holding her shoulders, told her, "Look, I don't really know Derek. I only met him yesterday, and we barely said two words to each other."

"If you're trying to comfort me you're doing a terrible job," Paige laughed tearfully.

"_But_," Evelyn continued as if she hasn't been interrupted, thinking back to how Derek had looked when she saw him in the woods, "I saw the way Derek looked when he saw me. He doesn't regret doing what he did."

When she heard and processed what she said, she backtracked a little bit. "Well, I mean, he regrets killing you, obviously. What I mean is, what I think, it seemed like, if he knew it would help, that it would be best for you or anyone else, he would do it again. He just regrets being part of the reason it had to be done. He misses you, I'm sure of it."

That last sentence had the waterworks start up again, but Evelyn didn't regret telling her.

She deserved to know.

They sat on the bed, one trying to stop crying and the other comforting her until Evelyn's mom yelled up the stairs. "Girls! Pizza's here!"

**~~~~~**

**A.N. PLEASE READ!!**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I started writing two other stories and wanted to get at least one chapter published for those before I continued this one.**

**I also wanted to let everyone know that school is starting up soon, so I won't be able to write nearly as much as I have been. I'm going to try for at least 2 updates per story each month, but there will definitely be at least 1 per month-- barring any extenuating circumstances.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading this story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**


	8. Pizza & Death

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**8: ** **P** **izza & Death**

  
Evelyn sat there a moment longer, ignoring her mother's tempting call of pizza, and Paige's tears stopped flowing. She was more than willing to stay with her slightly older ghostly double, and she would have. 

But Paige heard her stomach growl.

She playfully shoved Evelyn off of her own bed. "Go!" she laughed, wiping the last of her tears off of her face. "We can't have you dying of starvation. Who will I haunt then?"

Evelyn laughed, glad that Paige was cheering up, even if it was just a little. Talking about their death usually took a lot out of ghosts. Being completely honest, she hadn't even known that ghosts could cry until Paige had.

It was weird, actually. Tears contained salt, which tended to hurt ghosts-- something about the purity of it (Evelyn hadn't paid more attention than noting that it caused them pain)-- but maybe because it was a ghost crying it didn't do any damage?

She had absolutely no idea. She'd have to ask Paige at a later date.

She grabbed her phone, shoved it into her back pocket, left her room, and walked across the hall to open her sister's door. She noticed Paige following behind her, probably not wanting to be left alone to her thoughts at the moment.

Allison was listening to music through her headphones, blaring it so loud that Evelyn could hear the lyrics from her place in the doorway. She knocked on the door, hoping to get her sister's attention.

It didn't work.

Her sister was so wrapped up in unpacking her plethora of boxes and dramatically lip-syncing that she didn't notice Evelyn at the door. The youngest Argent walked up to her sister and got her attention by waving her arms around in a way that reminded her greatly of Stiles.

Paige didn't even try to cover up her snickers.

Allison noticed her sister entered the room after about a solid minute of manic arm-waving. She took the headphones out of her ears and paused the music. "Yeah?"

Evelyn finally lowered her arms, telling her, "Mom said that the pizza is here."

Allison unplugged her headphones and put them on top of her dresser. She grabbed her phone and ushered her sister out of the room, saying, "Well, let's go. I'm starving."

Paige lifts up one of Allison's pictures from the box she was unpacking, telling Evelyn, "I'm gonna unpack some of this while you guys eat."

Evelyn nodded, hoping that her sister didn't see her do so. She figured it would be a nice surprise for her after everything that day and be a way for Paige to calm down some more.

Allison hadn't seen a thing.

The two rushed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. They most definitely did notice the sheer number of candles their parents had lit to get rid of the Brussels sprouts aroma. They couldn't even smell the two pizzas on the counter until they got within five feet of them.

Their mom noticed them walking in before their dad did.

"I was about to call you both to get downstairs again," she said. "One Hawaiian pizza for you two." She placed it in front of them. "And one pepperoni pizza for us."

Their father shook his head at them. "I can't believe you two eat pineapple on pizza. Are you sure you're my children?"

"Blame Evelyn," laughed Allison. "She's the one that got me hooked on it."

"Not true," Evelyn defended with a smile on her face. "You're the one who dared me to try it. When I said it was good, you were determined to prove that I was lying. You _willingly_ ate the pizza. Not my fault you liked it."

"Yeah, yeah." Her sister shook her head.

The family ate dinner, joking and laughing with and at each other.

Allison finished her second slice of pizza and turned to their parents. "Mom, Dad, can I go to a party this Friday?" Seeing their faces, she rushed to elaborate further. "It's just with a few friends."

Evelyn also saw their faces and jumped in to help her sister. "It _is_ a great way to settle into a new town."

The adults shared a look.

Sorry, they shared _the_ look. The Parent™ look. The one where they have a telepathic conversation. It also worked between siblings. And best friends.

Eventually, after their mother raised a few eyebrows, their father sighed and caved.

"Alright, fine."

The two sisters high-fived and laughed.

When the family finished their dinner, the girls told their parents that they would pick up the pizza boxes and other trash.

Evelyn checked her phone to see who was texting her earlier before she began her chores.

**2 New Messages**

**From: Spaz **   
**I'm** ** gonna assume ** **you're** ** processing ** **that** ** one. Good luck!**

**From: Heathen**   
**Hey, it's your new bestie (Hayden IDK if you put my # in). Wanna hand out some time this weekend? You, me and Katie?**

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Stiles' text but did send him thanks in reply. She was sure that he didn't hear the sarcasm she wanted to invoke. It was extremely hard to put tones on words over text, but she tried all the same.

However, she smiled at Hayden's text. She glanced at her sister, who had begun to put away the leftovers before she hurried to type out her response.

**To: Heathen**   
**Sorry I took so long to respond-- Family dinner. I'd love to hang out. Where? And when?**

She wasn't exactly surprised when Hayden didn't answer right away. It was, after all, kinda late, and it took Evelyn over an hour and a half to respond in the first place. So, Evelyn put her phone on the counter and began helping her sister pick up the mess their family had made.

"Who were you texting?" Allison asked her curiously while relentlessly trying to shove one of the pizza boxes into the trashcan.

"My friend Hayden," she grinned, attempting to hold back a laugh at her sister's ridiculous actions. "She wants to hang out this weekend."

Her sister groaned and pulled the half-bent box out of the trash, then furrowed her brow. "Is she the one whose parents are... You know..." She sheepishly motioned to her neck in a slicing movement, "Dead?"

Evelyn nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah."

The two sisters stayed silent as she took the box from her sister and broke it down so it would fit in the garbage. She then did the same to the other box.

"Show off," Allison said, trying to break the tension in the room.

It didn't work very well, but the effort was there. Evelyn, however, knew how difficult this was for her sister-- not being able to help Evelyn with her new best friend's dead parents the way she wanted to. She couldn't even imagine how she'd feel if the tables were turned; if Allison was the one who could see ghosts.

Would she even have told Evelyn?

She probably wouldn't have had to, but the two were so close that Evelyn didn't want to think that her sister would have kept it a secret.

Evelyn knew it sucked, and that Allison was offering all that she could to help.

So, she forced a laugh out of her throat. "You're one to talk."

They both chuckled at each other as they cleaned up after dinner. The number of crumbs left on the counter by their parents was ridiculous.

As they were wiping down the countertop, Paige appeared with a blinding grin on her face.

"Finished!" the ghost shouted excitedly. "She's gonna love it."

Evelyn smiled at her warmly and turned to her sister. "I've got this. You can go upstairs if you want to."

"You sure?" she asked skeptically. Evelyn didn't usually volunteer to do chores by herself.

"Yeah," she nodded her head in the general direction of the stairs, hoping not to sound too suspicious. "Go ahead."

Allison set the towel she was using on the counter and walked upstairs. Evelyn hurried to put the dishes in the dishwasher, pick up the towels, and rush up the stairs herself.

As she was walking up the stairs, she heard Allison shout. "Evie?" She quickly climbed up the last few steps to see Allison standing in shock in her bedroom doorway.

The room was beautiful.

Pictures were hung, the bed was made. Evelyn even saw one of the crystals she gave Allison for her protection on the bedside table. The only thing that wasn't supposed to be there was the pile of boxes in the corner of the room, and it wasn't like Paige could walk down the stairs and throw them away. Especially with their parents having been downstairs the whole time.

"Surprise!" Evelyn told her. She heard Paige say the same thing from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Paige got bored," she told her. It was better than saying that her ghostly double had set up the room because she needed to cope after explaining how she died.

Not to mention that Allison did not need to worry about werewolf-boyfriends killing their girlfriends at that specific moment, even if it was a mercy-killing.

"Is she here?" Allison asked with wide eyes, breaking Evelyn's admittedly worrisome train of thought.

She nodded her head and pointed to where Paige was. Allison looked there and said with the utmost sincerity, "Thank you."

Paige nodded and said that it wasn't a problem. Evelyn passed on the message but didn't think Allison heard her. The older girl was too busy staring at every corner of her room in wonder.

The two sisters were opposites in this aspect. Evelyn always unpacked as quickly as she could. She wanted to make their new home _her_ home for as long as she possibly could.

Allison, however, delayed unpacking until their mother decided enough was enough and forced her to finish. She didn't see the point in unpacking if they were just going to have to pack it back up again and again.

Each girl saw a point behind what the other did, and let them do their own thing.

It was also completely opposite when they had to pack up. Evelyn was the master procrastinator there, while Allison was a gladiator-- tackling everything head-on and moving from one room to the next while Evelyn was still packing shoes.

It eventually gets to the point that Evelyn is forced to ask for help-- hence why her mother had packed up her protective crystals without her knowing.

"You guys should probably start heading to bed," Paige said, addressing it to both of them but telling it to Evelyn. "It's already ten forty-five, and Allison has that party tomorrow."

Sighing, Evelyn turned to her sister. "It's late. We should start heading to bed. Don't forget about the party you have tomorrow!"

Allison deflated, wanting to look around her room some more, but agreed nonetheless.

The two girls wished each other a good night and Evelyn walked back into her room. Paige wished her a good night and disappeared, telling her, "I'm going to ask around some more for this whole doppelganger thing we've got going on. No news yet, though."

Evelyn changed into pajamas and laid down in her bed.

She checked her phone one last time, seeing that Hayden had still not texted her back. With a shrug, she plugged her phone into the charger, turned off her bedside lamp, and laid down to go to sleep.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

_Evelyn was standing in front of a beige/gray-ish locker, looking down at a note in her hand that read: _ _Meet me at my locker. 10 pm. After the game._

_She felt taller than she usually was, but ignored the feeling until she could figure out where the hell she was. She folded the note, glancing nervously around the dark and empty hallway that was utterly quiet as she slipped it into her pocket._

_The silence was suffocating. At least, it was, until heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. They were coming toward her._

_She didn't know why she was there, or where 'there' was. But it was a dream, what was the worst that could happen?_

_"Derek?" she heard her voice call out softly. The only response she got was the steadfast footsteps getting eerily louder. She asked once more, "Derek? Is that you?" _

_Why was she even calling for a Derek? The only Derek she knew was the one in the Preserve, and it wasn't like their interactions went further than him creepily staring at her._

_A silhouette emerged out of the shadows of the corridor. It was a huge figure, and they were coming right for her. Terror shot through her, and she immediately knew it wasn't Derek._

_Evelyn was paralyzed in fear; she could hardly move her own feet to back away, and it wasn't for a lack of trying_ _. It was like she wasn't in control of her body, someone else was and she was just along for the ride._

_Her mind was screaming for her feet to move, but they just wouldn't listen to her._

_Then glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness, which finally snapped her out of her petrified state. She turned and ran, a scream trapped in her throat._

_She could hear the thundering footsteps charging down the hall, heading right for her._

_Sadly, she was not fast enough. The beastly thing caught her, throwing her to the ground._

_She hit the ground hard on her back, hard enough to knock the wind right out of her. That was when she saw it. It was a werewolf, like Laura._

_Of course, she only saw it as it leaped forward and bit her in the side._

_Evelyn yelled out in pain, kicking out and somehow managing to get away. She crawled across the tiled floor, whimpering, desperately trying to escape._

_As she continued to inch herself away, clawing at the floor for any hope of escape, a young boy, about fifteen, charged in from around the hall, launching himself up to attack the werewolf. He greatly resembled Derek Hale, if he was younger, and that was when Evelyn realized that this was how Paige died, which was why she felt taller._

_It was a fifteen-year-old against a giant, who Evelyn vaguely remembered Paige referring to as Ennis. Ennis flung Derek against the wall and tossed him to the floor._

_He slid near where Evelyn was lying, and Ennis pinned him to the ground. He struggled relentlessly, but he was no match for the older werewolf. The alpha turned Derek's head to where she was._

_Evelyn--Paige managed to pull herself up from the floor, clutching a hand to her side, where blood was seeping through her pink shirt._

_After showing him that the damage had already been done, Ennis released Derek, leaving him sprawled on the floor._

_Leaving him there to see Evelyn gasping in terror at the bite in her side. _

_Black blood began to seep from the wound, and Derek rushed to get to his feet and help her, wincing._

_He grabbed her in his arms and ran her to a particular spot in the woods._

_There was a root cellar there, and he told her that it was the safest place he could think of. Maybe it had some meaning to Paige, but to Evelyn, it was just a weird and random spot in the middle of the woods._

_By the time they reached the cellar, Evelyn had the black blood streaming from her mouth, ears, and nose as well. It stained her shirt and arms, and it ran down to the tips of her fingers._

_Evelyn finally knew what Paige had meant by "the worst pain you could ever imagine magnified by a thousand."_

_She was in agony._

_"What's happening to her?" she could barely hear Derek ask himself over her gasps of pain. He was holding her in his arms, sitting under a tangle of roots, trying to give her some form of comfort._

_She whimpered with tears streaming down her face, wave after wave of pain just crashing into her. Derek clutched her hand in his own; black veins rippled up his arm as he tried to absorb the brunt of her pain._

_Now she knew what him taking her pain meant; she wished she didn't._

_It didn't work at first. She continued to thrash in his arms, crying out. Every heartbeat making every piece of her body throb in anguish._

_Eventually, her breathing slowed as she got a momentary reprieve from her suffering, and Derek released her hand._

_"I'm sorry," Derek told her, desperately wanting to make this better for her. To fix it._

_Evelyn shook her head weakly, meeting his eyes. "I knew."_

_"What..." he choked out, "What do you mean?"_

_"Right after I told you my name," she explained shakily, "I think I knew." She took a deep breath, an action that hurt like hell, but continued on. "And I've seen things in this town before. Things no one could really explain. Then there was the way you'd talk. Saying things like you'd 'caught a scent.' And I know you could hear things-- things no one else could hear. I knew."_

_"And you still liked me?" he asked her, unsure exactly of what he wanted the answer to be._

_"I loved you."_

_She groaned as a new wave of torture rose once more, desperately trying to breathe through the pain. Derek took her hand again, attempting to draw the pain from her. But the black under his skin got too dark and he had to let go with a scream of his own._

_The relief he brought, however, was enough for Evelyn to get out one more sentence. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

_Derek looked at her cradled in his arms and nodded slowly, crushed._

_She gasped once more, the pain striking her again. _

_"I can't..." she sobbed. "Derek, I can't take anymore." He pulled her closer, holding her tightly to him, even as another wave of burning agony shuddered through her body. Each and every nerve in her body was on fire, and she desperately wanted it to end._

_"I can't... I can't..."_

_He held her hand once more, this time in comfort, and breathed in deeply._

_"Derek... please..." Evelyn whimpered out._

_Derek shifted her slightly, so now it was more of a hug than him cradling her in his arms. He rested her head on his shoulder and hugged her close, crying himself. She gripped him just as tightly, seeking the little comfort he could provide._

_He took a deep breath as if he was steeling himself, and the last thing Evelyn knew was the sound of claws unsheathing, followed by a sharp pain in her back. _


	9. Breakfast & Sketching

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**9: ** **Breakfast & Sketching**

Evelyn shot up in her bed, barely managing to hold in a scream. She ripped the covers off of her and stood up, trying to calm down.

Her sweat-soaked hair clung to her face as she desperately tried to calm her racing heart.

She hated that part of her so-called 'gift.'

She called bullshit on that title with side-effects like this.

Every once and a while, she would dream of how a ghost had died, but it was only if she was trying to help them. Something about the 'connection' they had.

It wouldn't be too bad, seeing as sometimes (when they first die) she saw ghosts appear the way they looked at the time of their deaths. Sure it was horrifying, but at least she was slightly acclimated to it.

The worst she had seen was someone missing half of their head-- she's willing to admit that she had nightmares about that one-- not relating to experiencing his death.

So, no, it wouldn't be too bad, except that she always experienced it from the ghost's point of view-- as they die.

Needless to say, it sucked.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 5:07. It wasn't worth the trouble for her to go back to sleep; she wasn't even sure she could. Instead, she decided to go online and see if she could find anything about werewolves that wasn't related to Twilight or any other piece of pop culture related to it.

It wasn't very successful. After twenty minutes, she thought about texting Stiles to ask him what websites he had found, but decided against it.

She didn't want to wake him up at 5:30 on a Friday morning.

Evelyn closed her laptop with a sigh, disappointed, yet grateful that her parents decided to have the WiFi set up while she was gone the day before. Perfect timing, _clearly_.

Ignoring the fact that her parents decided to have the WiFi set up _after_ she had needed it, she figured that she should just get ready for the day, so she did just that.

She took a shower and threw on a pair of whitewash jeans, a creme colored knitted sweater, and a cute pair of brown combat boots. She made sure to wear her necklace, and walked over to her little book collection in one of the cubbies of her bedside table.

She grabbed a nice-looking sketchbook that Allison had gotten her for her twelveth birthday. It contained sketches of all of the ghosts she had seen and helped cross over.

She would draw them (which she had gotten a lot better at over the course of a year) to show her sister, who would help her research them. Any information on a ghost was written on the page next to their drawing in her notebook. Before the sketchbook, Evelyn would either attempt to describe them or just Google them herself.

She planned on sketching Mrs. Carr and possibly even Hayden's parents at some point soon, and figured that having the book close to her would motivate her to do so.

Not to mention she eventually would have to meet up with Laura soon.

Plus, there was still Paige to draw. If anyone asked, she could say she was working on a self-portrait.

Slipping the sketchbook into her purse, she walked out of her room and towards the stairs so she could attempt to cook breakfast for her family before they got up.

She silently crept down the steps and into the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone. She got to the kitchen, beyond relieved that the Brussel sprouts smell had dissipated overnight, and opened the fridge.

It was almost completely devoid of any food, their big grocery haul being that Saturday, but they had eggs.

Evelyn sighed and got to work. She grabbed a total of nine eggs (three for her dad, two for everyone else in the house), a pan, butter, and a spatula.

She cooked Allison's first-- two sunny-side-up eggs. Plating it, she moved on to her father's three scrambled eggs. Then her mother's over-easy. By the time she had begun her own breakfast, her sister had joined her in the kitchen.

"Oh, my God," she said in shock. "Is this actual food?"

Evelyn smiled at her sister. "It sure is." She gestured to their recently unpacked toaster, asking Allison, "You wanna make eight pieces of toast while I finish this?"

Instead of wasting time with words, the older girl speed-walked to the bread they had on the counter and dragged it over to the toaster. One of the many, many things Evelyn had learned about her sister in the last thirteen years: she loved breakfast.

Allison was never usually a morning person, and having to do something like eating generally woke her up-- mostly because she'd be so tired she'd take a bite of food and burn the crap out of her mouth, but no one other than her family needed to know that.

That morning, however, the seventeen-year-old seemed to be wide awake.

Evelyn's eyes widened in remembrance. It was Friday, the day of the party... and a full moon.

As her sister put the bread in the toaster with slightly shaking hands, she brainstormed ways to cheer up her sister and take her mind off of the upcoming evening.

She took her own eggs off of the stove before they burned, and sighed. Finally, she came up with an idea. "Am I ever gonna get to meet your new best friend?" she asked.

When in doubt, talk about friends and steer clear of boys. Especially this boy.

Allison paused, turning to her sister. She only responded when the toaster popped up with the toast, making her jump.

Both girls laughed slightly, and Allison sighed.

"Yeah, soon," she promised, placing two more slices of bread in the toaster. "But the party tonight is at her house, so she's spending all day getting ready for it."

Evelyn nodded, taking the toast from her sister and placing it on their mother's plate, only slightly burning her hand. "Makes sense."

The two moved in sync; Allison making toast, Evelyn placing it on the plates.

When the older girl seemed to drift off into her own head again, Evelyn bit her lip and sighed once more.

It was time to pull out the big guns-- again.

"I had a dream last night," she stated very nonchalantly while taking another piece of toast from her sister's hand.

Allison raised her eyebrows but continued with her current job. "Oh, really? Was this like a normal-person dream or an Evelyn-dream?"

"Come on," the resident ghost whisperer guffawed, putting the plates on the kitchen counter. "When have I ever been lucky enough to have a normal person dream?"

"When you were seven," came Allison's smartass reply.

Cue the deadpan look and pursed lips from Evelyn. "No shit, Sherlock."

When she was seven, she couldn't see ghosts.

Handing her another two slices of toast, the smartass asked, "So, what was it about?"

"Paige."

She didn't elaborate. She didn't really want to, but if it kept Allison from freaking out over her date with Scott, she was willing to try.

Not that telling her that Paige was killed by her werewolf boyfriend would distract her in any way, shape, or form, but Evelyn could lie.

She was quite good at it, thank you very much.

"What..." Allison hesitated, not really sure if she wanted to know. "What happened?"

Evelyn grabbed the last two pieces of toast from her sister and put them on her own plate. She opened her mouth to respond, but their mother and father both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Later,' she mouthed to her sister, placing her parents' breakfasts in front of them, their eyes widening slightly in shock.

What her sister didn't have to know was that by 'later,' Evelyn meant 'after Scott is good at controlling himself.'

"Here's breakfast!"

"Where's the coffee?" their mom asked suspiciously.

Allison grabbed two thermoses and poured coffee in them, putting creamer and sugar in, and plopped the two cups in front of their parents as she sat down.

"Right here."

Evelyn joined the rest of her family at the bar in the kitchen so they all could eat together.

After eating, their dad looked at his watch and swore. "We've gotta get going. It's already six-thirty."

The two teenagers rushed to put their dishes in the sink and grab lunch money.

Evelyn would have to forego saving her lunch money that day, seeing as her parents were watching her, but it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

She and Allison both jogged (i.e. raced each other) to the front door, grabbing their backpacks along the way.

They got to the car and with a surprisingly minimal amount of speeding, their father miraculously managed to get them both to school on time.

As soon as her father arrived on campus, Evelyn was out of the car and running to get to her locker. She narrowly avoided crashing into Spencer in her rush.

"Whoa, Speedy!" he exclaimed, shutting his locker as he dodged out of her way, barely avoiding a locker door to the face (which she quickly apologized for). "Why are you so late?"

"Family breakfast," she told him, trying to grab everything for Mr. Koats and Mrs. Kriegal's classes. "My family decided to enjoy their food instead of inhaling it for once."

"Ah." He nodded his head in understanding.

Then the dreaded bell rang for homeroom. Evelyn hurried to shut her locker, hoping and praying that she had everything she needed.

"I'll see you in Koats' class," Spencer told her as he walked away. She waved slightly to him as he went to his homeroom, making her way to her own.

After homeroom was Mr. Koats, where she, Mason, and Spencer (plus a few of Spencer's friends-- Elizabeth and Andrew) all chatted whenever Mr. Koats allowed group work. Towards the end of class, the five of them all worked together to do the homework for that night. They all split it up into sections and gave each other answers, not that they were supposed to, but every student does the same thing.

Mrs. Kriegel's class breezed by. She took her seat behind Katie and doodled flowers in the margins of her notebook, ignoring the video on Christopher Columbus, who she had partially learned at her last school until Hayden tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning towards the shorter girl. "Sorry I didn't text you back. It was late and I figured that I could probably just tell you everything today instead."

"It's fine," Evelyn shrugged, understanding the reasoning behind it. "So... this weekend?"

Katie turned around in her chair to join in the conversation. "You _are_ coming?" She asked Evelyn while trying not to gain the attention of Mrs. Kriegel. Surprisingly, the sadist who gave homework on the first day was enthralled with her phone.

"Hopefully," she responded. "If my dad says yes. He probably will though."

Hayden nodded. "I'll text you the address during lunch. Come anytime after ten as long as you text me and you can leave whenever."

Evelyn nodded and the trio quickly turned around before the teacher could look up from her phone-- not that she was anywhere near doing so.

The rest of the class sped by (along with her next two), and by the time lunch rolled around, Evelyn could not keep Allison's party out of her head. Her nerves were finally hitting her, and the dream that she had the night before wasn't helping any.

As she made her way through the lunch line, her overactive imagination kicked in, causing horrible thoughts to swim around her head: Was Scott going to turn into some glowy-eyed monster and bite her sister? Would he kill her? Would he kill someone else?

Thoughts swirling through her mind like a storm, she didn't notice Mason behind her in line until he tapped her shoulder.

"Evelyn?"

She jumped, spinning around. "Sorry," she sighed.

The two crept forward in the never-ending line of pre-teens, slowly making it to the front. Evelyn grabbed a tray of the plastic-looking food-- the only thing that looked edible was the apple-- and handed the lunch lady her money.

Mason followed behind her with his own tray, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

They both made their way to their designated table where Hayden and Katie were already waiting. Walking, Evelyn exhaled once more. "I'm fine," she assured him, taking a seat next to Hayden.

He took his seat opposite her, beside Katie. "You don't look fine."

"Trust me," Katie butted into the conversation, "I've known Mason since we ate crayons in pre-school. He'll bug you about whatever your problem is until you cave. And so will I."

Hayden stared at her, nodding, matching the sincerity of her other two friends until, finally, Evelyn caved.

"My sister's going to a party tonight," she groaned.

"Oh the horror," joked Katie, twirling the plastic fork from her lunch between her fingers.

"With a guy."

She dropped the fork and leaned closer, suddenly serious. "Who?"

The intensity in her question made Evelyn actually lean away slightly.

Katie leaned back with a shrug. "I've lived here all my life," she informed her, "I know most of the people in this town."

"_She's also fiercely protective of her friends_," Hayden whispered in her ear with a smile. "_Take it as a compliment._"

"Scott McCall."

Katie immediately relaxed, picking up her fork once more. "Oh, Scott's cool, really. My mom works with his mom. He's really nice; even helped me with Carr's class last year while we were both waiting for our parents to get off of work."

Evelyn knew he was nice. After all, he helped animals at his job. What kind of monster would help puppies?

What she was worried about was what he could do under the influence of a full moon.

It wasn't like she could verbalize her worry, at least, not without someone thinking she was insane. So she did what she knew would work-- she lied.

She slouched into her seat slightly, tentatively picking at the "salad" her school provided.

"I know," she groaned. "I just can't help it. I'm her sister, it's my job to worry." She just wasn't used to worrying if Allison's date was going to rip her throat out.

"Relax." Hayden nudged her with her shoulder as she hesitantly ate a tomato from her salad. "Focus on your love-life for a change."

Evelyn choked on a tomato. After managing to swallow with a gulp of water, she laughed. "I don't have a love-life."

"We'll see," Katie sang with a smirk. Evelyn felt her face turn slightly red and she hurried to shove another bite of food into her mouth before anyone said anything else.

For some reason, someone above took pity on her and the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

The four friends hurried to shovel the last of their food into their mouths, bolted to their lockers, and ran off to their last period of the day. Spencer kept her company on the way to their lockers and took his seat next to her during Mr. Carr's class.

The teacher allowed the class to read Act I Scene II of Romeo and Juliet by themselves for the last half hour of class, after he had lectured them on Scene I, of course.

Evelyn wasn't necessarily a speed-reader, but she could read one scene of Romeo and Juliet in less than half an hour. She even took notes as Mr. Carr made them.

With the last ten minutes of class, Evelyn took her sketchbook out of her purse and began a rough outline of Mrs. Carr.

She took extreme care that her teacher didn't see her, but he also seemed completely enthralled by his phone. She briefly wondered if the teachers had a group chat or something, remembering that Mrs. Kriegel was staring at hers earlier as well.

Spencer peered over her shoulder. "Who's that?"

Evelyn jumped slightly, moving to cover the page, berating herself for not being more aware of her surroundings.

Unfortunately for her, Spencer managed to wrestle the book from her and flip through the pages before she managed to get it back from him.

She was beyond happy that her handwriting was tiny, or else he would probably have been concerned about the words "Cause of Death" written on every other page.

"Those are really good," he whispered to her. "Who are they?"

She panicked, but only slightly. She was very good at coming up with lies at the drop of a hat. She should become an actor or something later in life.

"Just people," she shrugged with a smile. "I like to sketch them, create life stories for them, things like that."

"Well, you are very good at it." He smiled at her. "Maybe you should draw me sometime?"

The thought '_I hope I never have to,' _flashed through her mind as her smile drooped slightly, but she quickly fixed it back into place. "Yeah, but you only get it if I get to make a crappy backstory for you."

He laughed. "God only knows what you would come up with, but I'm interested."

A shout of "No talking!" from Mr. Carr came from behind them and the two jumped apart.

Again, some higher power was looking out for her, and the bell for the end of the day rang before Mr. Carr could rip them a new one for talking.

They still had to sit through the whole "_The bell does not dismiss you..." _bull, but it sped by and soon, the two thirteen-year-olds were walking together to their lockers, talking once more.

"So, how do you want to sketch me?" Spencer asked her as he placed his English textbook in his locker.

"What?"

"I was serious." He looked at her. "I want you to sketch me. If you're cool with it, I mean."

She paused in grabbing her French notebook to stare at him. Shaking her head, she told him, "Yeah--No. I'm fine with it. Just-- uh, I can do it from memory or something. Unless you want something in particular, then you might wanna text me a picture."

She grabbed her book bag out of her locker and began shoving her French and Algebra things into it.

"Alright," he shut his locker, smiling at her, "I'll text you a picture tonight. Nothing bad, I promise."

She laughed, shutting her own locker. "Good to know."

He offered her his arm, "May I walk you outside, kind lady?"

Fighting back a giggle, she asked him, "Isn't there a track meet today?"

He shrugged. "I can afford to be a little late to walk a friend outside."

She smirked at him. "Can you afford to be dead if my dad sees you with me? Because unfortunately, that's probably what'll happen."

He lowered his arm. "Fair enough." He started to walk the other direction, towards the field. "I'll be sure to text you tonight!"

She chuckled to herself and made her way to the parking lot before her sister had to text her once again this week.

**~~~~~~~**   
**A.N. PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, thank you so much to all who ** **are** ** reading this story, ** **I** ** really hope you are enjoying it. ** **I'm** ** posting this A.N. ** **on** ** all of my stories: SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN AND UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER!!**

**Thank you, if you liked ** **this** ** please feel free to comment/vote♡**


	10. Blazers & Brothers

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**10: ** **Blazers & Brothers**

The ride home from school was short and silent, both girls too nervous to talk, leaving their dad in a state of slight confusion.

It was unlike either of them to be silent during the car ride, both usually talking about their day, but seeing her sister reminded Evelyn of how chaotic their night was about to become.

Their father seemed to want to say something to break the silence, but the air was so tense that it set even him on edge-- as far as Evelyn could tell at least. He kept his mouth shut as well, though occasionally opened and closed it as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

Once they got home, both girls ran upstairs without even stopping to say hello to their mother and into Evelyn's room, where Paige was already waiting.

As soon as the two sisters burst through the door, Paige stood up from here she was lying on the bed with one of the Percy Jackson books (the first one, because only a heathen would begin in the middle of a series) from Evelyn's mini-library.

"Is Paige here?" Allison asked her sister while putting her book bag near the closed bedroom door.

Evelyn nodded to the (the way her sister saw) floating book putting itself up, setting her own bag down by the desk in her room. She'd have to ask Paige if she had learned how to make things fly around without touching them or not sometime soon.

Not at that moment, obviously. Right now they were much too preoccupied with Allison and her date(?) in an hour or so.

"Okay," Allison nodded to herself, slightly comforted that Paige was there. The girl had already said that she didn't want anyone to die, and as the only person amongst the three girls who could possibly/potentially harm a werewolf, she was the best chance for Allison. "So... What's the plan?"

The three girls plopped themselves down on various pieces of furniture in the room to think. Paige hopped on top of Evelyn's desk, Allison sat on the edge of the bed, and Evelyn curled herself into in her over-sized round chair by the bed.

"First things first," Evelyn began with a sigh after a minute, leaning forward in the chair to explain, "the party starts soon, right? We need to get you ready for it. Just think of it as a normal party. What would you usually do?"

Her sister furrowed her brow. "Haven't you gone to parties?"

She snorted, now finding the moment to lighten the mood she'd been waiting for. "Not the way yours are. I'm still in middle school, remember? None of us look old enough to buy any of the fun stuff for under a few hundred dollars-- which none of us have because we don't have jobs."

Tension officially broken.

Allison and Paige both giggled slightly at the pout Evelyn wore on her face. Both girls knew she was over-dramatizing to lighten the mood, and that's exactly what she did.

The brief moment of stress-relief did not last long. "I'd be picking out clothes," Allison informed her, "and taking a shower and not freaking out about _my date possibly killing me!_" She finished with a shout, standing up once more and pacing around the room in a panic.

Evelyn stood up from her extremely comfy chair and began pushing her sister towards the bathroom. "Okay. So, go take your shower. Paige and I will pick out your clothes. Don't worry, okay. We've got this."

She grabbed towels and a robe, forcing them into the older girl's hands and shoving her into the bathroom, despite any protests that were made.

Shutting the door behind her, Evelyn closed her eyes and leaned against it with a deep sigh, waiting for her sister to stop staring at the closed door as if magically willing it to open and actually start taking her shower.

Hearing the water start a minute later, she stood up straight and opened her eyes, only to meet her mother's questioning gaze.

"There's a boy," was all she said in an attempt of an explanation, furrowing her eyebrows and wincing sheepishly.

Mrs. Argent raised her eyebrows but nodded all the same. "Uh-huh."

"She's nervous."

Evelyn ignored her mother's raised eyebrows once more in favor of heading back to Allison's room to grab clothes with Paige.

She didn't have the time to come up with a lie for her sister's weird-ass love-life. They had to get her ready and make sure that every precaution they could take was in place.

Allison usually took long showers, and partner that with worrying about her possible-eventual-boyfriend killing her, Evelyn wasn't exactly expecting a speedy exit, giving her and Paige plenty of time to gather everything her sister would need for the party.

She walked into her sister's room only to find Paige already sifting through the closet.

"Y'know," she said, hands buried amongst hangers, "when I was unpacking these, I never realized exactly how many blazers your sister had."

Evelyn managed a small chuckle. "Yeah, last year she went through this phase where she wanted to look professional and be taken seriously so Mom and Dad would get her a car. She thought blazers would help."

It hadn't yet, but Evelyn had overheard her parents talking about getting her one for her seventeenth birthday. Well, a ghost, while they were living in San Francisco, had overheard and had decided to inform her. Technicalities.

"Well," Paige nodded, grabbing a charcoal grey one out of the closet and tossing it onto the bed, "she should definitely wear one."

Nodding her head in agreement, the two debated over a pink or white button-up shirt. After hearing her speech last night about not being a _'girly-girl,'_ Evelyn was leaning more towards the white, stains be damned.

Once hearing the story, Paige agreed on the color choice and that was that.

Paige was doing a great job of keeping the young Argent's mind occupied so she didn't worry, but every time there was a lull in the conversation all Evelyn could think about was how awful it felt in her dream to die because of a werewolf.

Not only did she now have to worry about that end for her sister, she also had to tell Paige about what she knew.

It was only fair, really. If the ghost could tell her how she died, the least Evelyn could do was tell her that she now knew exactly what the older double meant by everything she had described.

But in the meantime, they were still picking out an outfit for Allison.

They both agreed on a pair of black pants, but before they got to shoes Evelyn's phone went off.

Repeatedly.

Three times. In roughly as many seconds.

_ **From: Spaz** _   
_ **Soo... Scotts definitely a werewolf** _

_ **From: Spaz** _   
_ **He clawed my chair ** _ _ **I** _ _ ** think hes gonna have trouble tonight** _

_ **From: Spaz** _   
_ **Any chance you ** _ _ **can** _ _ ** keep your sister from going to the party???** _

Now she was worried.

She was doing good keeping herself calm and distracted, but if Scott had almost hurt Stiles, his best friend, what would he do to Allison?

She didn't have time to dwell on that though; the shower turned off.

She quickly shot Stiles a _"Not likely," _before turning her phone off and grabbing a pair of heeled boots to match the outfit the two doubles had put together and headed over to the little decorative container that stored all of her sister's purses.

Scared or not, there was no way Allison was going to miss this date. She believed in seeing the best in people, in giving everybody the benefit of the doubt, and she would not ditch a guy over potentially being killed by him-- as much as Evelyn hated it.

They were eventually going to have a serious talk about that, but, until her sister takes her seriously when she's lecturing her about life-lessons, it's never gonna happen. Ghosts, sure. Dating tips from her little sister who had never had a boyfriend-- not likely.

She refused to tell Allison about Scott freaking out because then she would freak out more, but made sure to toss her phone to Paige while she grabbed an iridescent purse for Allison to wear to the party. Paige read the message to get an explanation of the situation and know to pay close attention to Scott before the oldest of the three walked into the room.

As soon as Allison got back, the room devolved into a hurricane of beauty products and accessories. It was a flurry of movement from all of the girls.

Paige picked out jewelry, Allison got dressed, and Evelyn grabbed make-up and hair stuff.

They straightened Allison's hair, gave her the bracelets Paige had picked out, and Evelyn made sure that Allison was wearing her necklace.

If she couldn't protect her sister from her werewolf date, she'd be damned if she didn't protect her from evil ghosts.

Luckily for all of them, it didn't affect Paige; it only warded off evil spirits, or at least, ones with evil intentions. Now, how a rock could tell the difference between good and evil, none of them had had the time to research, but it worked, and that was all that mattered.

She'd figure out the semantics one day.

It was officially on her To-Do list. She had a feeling those crystal necklaces would be getting a _lot_ more use, unfortunately. She'd definitely have to make something like it for Stiles now that he was involved with ghosts, but had no idea if he was the necklace-wearing kind of guy. Maybe she could make it a keychain?

Speaking of keychains...

Allison also had a thing of mace attached to her keychain. None of them knew how well it would fair against a werewolf, but, with a heightened sense of smell, it probably wouldn't be pretty.

Before too long, Scott was pulling up outside and knocking on the door.

All three of the girls rushed down the stairs.

"I got it!" Allison shouted, hoping her parents wouldn't open the door before she got there.

Luck was in her favor; now she and Evelyn both just had to hope it held out for the rest of the night.

Allison swung open the door to reveal a fidgeting and jittery Scott McCall.

"Hi," he breathed, looking at Allison with stars in his eyes.

Allison smiled. "Hi."

While the two were getting lost in each other's eyes, the girls' parents walked in. Their mom was observing with a small smile shot in Evelyn's direction, seeing how excited and nervous Allison was and understanding what the younger girl was doing earlier.

Their dad, on the other hand, was glowering.

And he took the two teens staring into each others' eyes silently as an opportunity to break the moment. He cleared his throat. "Hi," he greeted maliciously.

Evelyn's eyes widened.

_Crap._

Scott may be a werewolf, but she didn't want her father to kill him, not if he hadn't done anything wrong. And with the look on the older man's face, that's _exactly_ what was going to happen.

"Hi," she interrupted their stare-off with a friendly smile and a handshake in Scott's direction, not wanting the guy to become one of the ghosts that she sees. "Good to see you again, Scott."

She began ushering the two highschoolers out the door, ignoring her father's disgruntled stare burning through the back of her head.

"Have her home by eleven," she said jokingly, getting them out the front door. "See you later, bye!"

She slammed the door shut and blocked it with her body. "Sorry, Dad," she told him, "but I'm not letting you do the whole 'intimidating-dad' thing until after the first date. Sisters' honor."

He glares harder, no doubt disappointed he hadn't gotten the chance to take the poor guy on a tour of their garage (i.e. weapons storage because her family provided weapons to police, private defenders, and so on and so forth) but she ignored him, heading back up to her room where she promised she would wait in case Paige had to tell her anything.

Looking out the window, she watched as the three teenagers climbed into what she assumed was Scott's mom's car.

She did notice the strange black Camaro parked further down the block. They may have only been living there a week, but she hadn't seen that car before.

Well, she had almost missed it.

It was the fact that Laura Hale was standing next to it that got her attention. The werewolf-ghost waved at Evelyn, before disappearing, probably into the car-- most likely her brother's car.

She watched both cars drive off, the nervousness in her gut dissipating slightly.

Scott may be a werewolf, but so was Derek. If anybody could keep Allison and everyone else at that party safe, it was him.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

By the time it was ten o'clock, Evelyn had sketched out Mrs. Carr.

She didn't do the backstory part yet. Instead, she chose to text Spencer about what he wanted for his drawing. When she had first asked, he sent her this:

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Surprise me.** _

She glowered at the phone. She could practically hear him laughing.

It had barely been an hour since her sister had left with Scott, and she needed a distraction. She had even bought a new sketchbook from a kid at school who had a surplus of school supplies with the money she had saved from lunch just for this; this way she didn't have to worry about Spencer reading the tragic backstories of the ghosts in the other drawings.

Plus, now she had one for fun sketches. She'd been meaning to do that for a while.

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Very helpful.** _

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **But seriously, unless you want me to recreate the ** _ _ **drawing** _ _ ** from the Titanic give me something.** _

She sent that as a joke, definitely not planning on drawing _that_, but it got a reaction. She didn't have to wait long for a response.

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **I** _ _ ** thought ** _ _ **you** _ _ ** said ** _ _ **you** _ _ ** could draw me from memory???** _

She winced at that, looking over at the pile of paper in and surrounding the trash can in her room.She had tried to draw him from memory, it just... didn't work.

Maybe she was just used to drawing dead people; at least the ghosts wouldn't see the pictures; the wouldn't judge. Spencer wanted to keep the damn thing for himself, and it was throwing her off.

Snapping a picture of the overflowing trashcan to send him, she reached for her new book once more.

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **I** _ _ ** tried** _ **.**

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
** _wOw.._ **

She groaned, laying back on the bed with a thump.

She laid there for a few minutes, wallowing in her own melodramatic self-pity. Then her phone went off.

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **So ** _ _ **you're** _ _ ** the girl my bro's been texting?** _

She raised her eyebrows. She didn't know that Spencer had a sibling. Before she could shoot off a _"who are you???"_ her phone went off a second time.

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Here use this one ajdjvkeksjsn** _

She barely had time to look at the picture before her phone went off again.

** _From: Spencer Reid _ **   
** _Sorry!_ **

** _From: Spencer Reid_ **   
** _That was my brother Nick._ **

** _To: Spencer Reid_ **   
** _It's no problem._ **

** _To: Spencer Reid_ **   
** _So, is that picture fine with you or do you want me to wait to start??_ **

** _From: Spencer Reid_ **   
** _No _ ** ** _it's_ ** ** _ fine lol_ **

She tossed her phone down on her mattress and picked up her pencil.

Her phone went off once more after that before she could even put the pencil to the paper, but she didn't get to see what was sent.

Paige had appeared, and she looked only _moderately _freaked.

Evelyn stood from her bed in a flash, imploringly staring at Paige, waiting for her to say whatever the hell had happened that had her panicked.

"Scott almost went full-werewolf on Allison."

The blood drained from Evelyn's face, but Paige was quick to assure her. "He didn't hurt her. Or anyone else. He left and Derek is giving her a ride home now. She's fine."

She nodded her head rapidly, feeling the pounding in her heart start to calm slightly. "I'm-- I'm gonna go-- go wait for them. Outside."

Paige nodded her head calmingly. "Okay, that's fine. You go do that. I'll wait here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey," Paige called.

Evelyn turned.

"She's okay, I promise."

She smiled in thanks and made her way out of her bedroom door.

Feeling beyond grateful for Paige being there, Evelyn made a mental note to do something for her as she walked down the stairs. But she had no idea what.

Usually, she would research the ghost and find out things that they were interested in, but it felt wrong to do that to Paige. Maybe because the girl looked like her, maybe because she was staying in her house for the majority of the day, or maybe because she was starting to see the girl as a friend.

She didn't want to ask the girl in question herself; she wanted it to be a surprise.

She could ask Derek. That was part of the whole reason she was waiting outside-- aside from the fact that she needed to see for herself if Allison was actually okay.

She needed to talk to him about Laura. If he was there to find whoever-- or whatever-- killed her, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Evelyn had already been thrown into the deep end of the supernatural. She may as well make a significant impact while she was there.

With that thought, she opened the front door and sat on the porch to patiently wait for her sister to arrive home with her cellphone and sketchbook in hand.

**\-----**   
**AN: If anyone ** **watches** ** the show ** **NCIS** **You** ** will know how ** **uncreative** **I** ** was coming up with Nick Torres (btw he's the pic at the top for anyone who ** **doesn't** ** watch that show). I will have him actually work at NCIS and possibly include that ** **it** ** the plot at a later date.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did, feel free to comment/vote! Love ** **you** ** guys! Thanks ** **for** ** reading!!**


	11. Derek & Stiles

It took longer than Evelyn wanted it for Allison to get home.

That may have been because she wanted her there in fifteen seconds not fifteen minutes, but still.

In those fifteen minutes, she checked her phone.

** _From: _ ** ** _Spaz_ **   
** _Scott just wolfed out _ ** ** _abd_ ** _ ** drone away** _

** _From: Spaz_ **   
_ **Allisons** _ ** _ getting a ride from derek hale, _ ** _ **ghe** _ _ **guy** _ ** _ from the preserve. Im following scott_ **

She shot back a thumbs-up emoji and sat as patiently as she could to wait for her sister.

She made it one whole minute before she was reaching for her phone and texting Hayden. Her sketchbook sat uselessly in her lap.

** _To: Heathen_ **   
_ **You busy?** _

She was more than overjoyed that the girl replied immediately. She needed to keep her mind occupied.

_ **From: Heathen** _   
_ **No, why?** _

The truth was out of the question. Hayden didn't even know about ghosts yet; no way that her friend wouldn't ship her off to the nearest mental hospital.

Besides, she still needed information about them hanging out tomorrow.

_ **To: Heathen** _   
** _You never texted me your address for tomorrow lol. Also, _ ** ** _I'm_ ** _ ** bored.** _

_ **From: Heathen** _   
_ **Right! Address: 2233 Northridge Dr.** _

_ **To: Heathen** _   
** _Thanks!! _ ** ** _I'll_ ** ** _ see you tomorrow. I'll hopefully be there around eleven._ **

She still had to ask her parents about that, actually. Worse comes to worst, she'll ask Allison or something.

She got the girl ungrounded and helped get permission to go to this party, the least her older sister could do in return is drive her so she could hang out with her own friends.

** _From: Heathen_ **   
** _You got it!_ **

Evelyn smiled. Hopefully, her acceptance and willingness to go along with Evelyn would translate well into Hayden believing her when the time comes to tell her about her parents.

Keyword: _Hopefully_.

Luckily enough, Allison and Derek pulled up barely a minute later, cutting off her worry of both Hayden and Allison.

Evelyn barely restrained herself from throwing the phone on the porch behind her as she stood up to greet the two. Instead, she tucked it into her back pocket.

"Derek, I need to talk to you," she whispered, hoping that the whole 'good hearing' thing existed. "_Please_. Just stay a minute."

Allison exited the car, without her blazer, and Evelyn met her halfway through the front lawn.

"Mom's in the den asleep on the couch, but she'll claim to be reading when you walk in," she told her sister. "Dad's out somewhere. He left a while ago." She had heard her dad leave about an hour before and passed her mother on the way to the porch.

"Thanks, Evie," Allison told her with a smile. "I'll tell you everything when we get upstairs and I take all of my makeup off."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be up in a minute. You go on ahead."

Allison furrowed her brows, but Evelyn pointedly looked towards Derek.

Allison nodded and headed to the front door, grabbing Evelyn's sketchbook for her as the younger girl made her way over to the Camaro. Evelyn waited until Allison shut the door behind her before walking the rest of the way to the car.

Derek stayed in the driver's seat, but at least had the decency to turn off the car.

He stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked him, not thinking.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh." She'd somehow managed to forget about him knowing Paige, or that he'd recognize that she looked like the girl.

"Make this quick," he told her severely. "How did you know that I could hear you?"

"Deductive reasoning, mostly," she grinned sheepishly in an attempt to put him at ease. "In all of the myths and movies, werewolves have good hearing. _And_," she added as an afterthought, "I heard Scott complaining about it in the Preserve two days ago."

Her attempt at using humor to keep him calm was in vain. He glared at her, "You a hunter too?"

She took a step back in shock. "What?" she exclaimed in confusion. "No. What do you mean '_too_'?"

When she stepped back, she saw Allison's missing jacket in the back seat. "Is that Allison's jacket? I can take it in if you give it to me."

He shook his head. "I need it right now, I'll return it soon. Hunters don't concern you right now, don't worry about it. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Before I tell you, one question," she said, holding up one finger.

He rolled his eyes but nodded at her all the same.

"Can werewolves hear heartbeats? Like, to the point where they can be supernatural lie detectors?"

He raised an eyebrow at the term but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah," he said. "Why?"

She grimaced. "What I'm gonna tell you is kinda far fetched," _no pun intended_, "I wanted to know if there was a surefire way of letting you know I was telling the truth."

"Try me," he deadpanned.

She took a deep breath. "I see ghosts," she told him bluntly. "And I saw your sister, Laura. That's how I knew you were a werewolf."

He sat there in silence with a glare on his face. But he wasn't glaring at her, so Evelyn took it as a win and assumed he had a really bad resting bitch face.

"I've also seen Paige," she told him hesitantly.

His gaze snapped to hers.

"And before you ask," she said, "no, I don't know why we look alike. I'm trying to figure it out. I'm sorry."

As much as he seemed to enjoy glaring, his features somewhat softened. 

Laura looked at her from the passenger seat and made the universal hand-gesture for _'keep going.'_

"There's more," she continued with a wince and a sigh.

He raised an eyebrow at her once more. "What?"

"Laura, she was killed by a werewolf. She doesn't know who, but whoever they are, they're an alpha now."

He sat there for a moment longer to absorb that, then started his car. "Thanks for the heads up."

He drove off.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Evelyn was glowering at her sketchbook as Paige and Allison both entered her room.

Her phone was vibrating as someone called her, but she ignored it in favor of continuing to glare at the book. It hadn't done anything wrong, but she was pissed and it was the first thing her eyes focused on.

"How'd it go?" Allison asked hesitantly.

"It sucked," she huffed. "He accused me of being a hunter, though I didn't even know those existed, apparently is holding your blazer hostage for some unspoken but important reason, and drove off before I could tell him about Scott."

The buzz of her phone on her bed was persistent, but the information that the three girls needed to discuss took precedence in Evelyn's mind.

"What happened at the party exactly?" she asked the two, gesturing for Allison to start first rather than having her stand there awkwardly as Paige explained.

Allison painted the story rather well. Everything was fine, normal. Scott seemed nervous, but every normal girl would have thought that it was just first date jitters. Allison, however, knew better.

She did her best to try and keep him calm, taking him to dance and everything. She skirted around how she and Scott had almost kissed, but Paige filled her in.

"And then he just drove off. I got a ride from Derek and," she shrugged, "here we are."

Her phone buzzed once more, and she went to go and get it, but then a car screeched at their front yard and headlights flashed through the window. All three girls' heads snapped to the window.

"Paige?" Evelyn said worried, silently asking the girl to see who it was because she was the only one that nobody could see.

Her double nodded. "On it."

She disappeared.

Only to reappear seconds later when whoever it was began obsessively ringing their doorbell.

"It's Stiles."

Evelyn ran to grab her phone, hearing her mother opening the door.

_ **4 Missed Calls from Spaz** _   
_ **4 New Voicemails** _

"Oh, shit." She dropped her phone back on her comforter and grabbed Allison's arm, dragging the girl out of her room.

"What--" Allison tried to ask, but got cut off by their mom shouting for them.

"Girls?" their mother called as the two headed to the tiny balcony on the second floor that overlooked the front door. "It's for you!"

Allison looked over the rail as the two walked down the stairs. "Stiles?"

As the two walked up to the boy, a distinct howl came from somewhere outside, and all three teens gazes snapped to outside, all thinking the same thing: Scott.

Stiles distractedly managed to simultaneously glare at Evelyn for not answering her phone, worry about his best friend, and stutter out some excuse for Scott ditching Allison-- something about not feeling well but not wanting to cancel on her.

Allison said it was fine and headed up to her room.

Meanwhile, as Evelyn went to wish Stiles goodbye and tell him to keep her updated, he grabbed her arm.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he hissed.

"I was busy talking to Derek," she muttered back defensively, pulling her arm back.

Again, she was not telling him about Allison knowing about Scott. They had, according to Paige, almost kissed that night. She was not going to possibly ruin it for either of them.

Allison was her sister, and Scott deserved some semblance of normalcy.

"Look," she sighed, "I'll text you everything Derek and I talked about, which wasn't much. Just-- _please_ keep me updated on Scott. I'll call or text you sometime tomorrow."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually, his worry for his best friend won over and he raced back to his car to search for Scott.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Evelyn hurried to text Stiles all that Derek had told her.

_ **To: Spaz** _   
_ **So... I told Derek that I see ghosts and that the girl who was killed in the Preserve was killed by another werewolf, but she doesn't know who.** _

Evelyn neglected to tell Stiles that the dead werewolf girl was Laura Hale, Derek's sister. Again, it wasn't her secret to tell. And Derek was already a lone-wolf (_pun totally intended_) kind of guy who desperately needed friends, and she still needed to talk to him more about Paige.

Ratting out that his sister was the ghost that explained to her the existence of werewolves to Stiles might put a damper on the bond the two were forming-- or that Evelyn was trying to form... not that she'd had much of an opportunity.

** _To: Spaz_ **   
** _He asked me if I was a hunter, which I didn't know was a thing and is holding Allison's jacket hostage for the time being._ **

_ **To: Spaz** _   
_ **Presumably to get to Scott in some way. I also mentioned Paige to him, but that's not important right now. I'll fill you in on that after you find Scott.** _

Stiles thankfully had his read receipts on, otherwise, she'd had never known that he read those messages. Even so, she was worried about the speed he was most definitely going while reading them.

Listening to the four voicemails that the boy had left, she realized just how concerned he had been.

He went from warning her, to irritated at her for ignoring him, to worried, to panicking that the two Argents were dead.

Overall, it was an emotional rollercoaster of voicemails.

And it was exhausting. That piled on top of the day that she'd had, she barely remembered to ask her mother about going to Hayden's (she agreed after Allison said she would drive) and take a shower before crashing into bed, promising Paige that she would tell her everything about Derek that she could remember.

She was still semi-conscious enough to make sure not to say that Paige could just go and visit him. The bond that she'd had with him may have weakened over the years; she may not be able to teleport to him anymore.

Either way, Evelyn was not awake enough to deal with whatever that conversation would entail, so she wished everyone goodnight, crashed on her bed and was dead to the world until morning.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Evelyn was just as exhausted when she woke up as when she'd fallen asleep. She'd gotten a call from Stiles around five o'clock that morning. He and Scott were both in his Jeep, and both were reassuring her that the two were alive, no one had gotten killed, and that everything was okay.

As relieved as she was, all she wanted to do was sleep until seven. Was that too much to ask?

Saturdays were the one day of the week where she could sleep in, but of course in her family, seven o'clock was considered late.

"_Scott_," she groaned into the phone, barely managing to hold back a yawn, "Allison knows that something was up at the party last night. Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

It would make her life much easier at least. No more having to skirt around all of these secrets that one person knew, but another person didn't.

It was a lot of stuff to keep track of in her head.

"That's what I said," Stiles agreed. "This entire thing would be a _lot_ easier if you--"

"_So_," Scott cut him off. "Ghosts."

He only said the one word, but Evelyn could gather what he'd meant.

"Yeah..." she said sheepishly, not knowing how to continue that.

"Cool."

That was it. No,_ 'Is it just like the movies?' _or _'Are there any around me that you've seen?' _Nothing.

Granted, the dude had recently been turned into a werewolf and had just experienced a full moon, but still. She was expecting some kind of reaction.

This _'there's-nothing-weird-going-on'_ reaction should have been refreshing, but instead, it was weird.

"Only Allison knows," she told him. "Well, now you two do as well, and Derek. But that's it."

"Your secret's safe with us." She could practically see the smile that Scott was mentally projecting through the phone.

"Thanks," she told them sincerely. "Look, I really am glad that everybody and everything's okay for the time being, but I have," she checked the clock on her wall, "roughly an hour left to sleep for the day and I would really like to make the most of it before I have to go somewhere. We can all talk later, okay?"

"That's fine," Stiles told her. "God knows I want to sleep too."

Scott snorted. "You and me both."

"Hey, Evelyn," she heard Stiles say before she pulled the phone from her ear.

"What?" she whined. She just wanted to sleep.

"I was gonna give Scott your number," he told her. "That cool with you?"

She yawned again. "Yeah, that's fine."

She hung up the phone and crashed onto her pillow once more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I really have no excuse other than the fact that life just got really chaotic and I didn't get the chance.**

** _ I really hope that everyone enjoyed the title. _ **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part. I'm almost finished with this episode and I'm really excited to keep this going!**

**Please comment and leave a kudos if you liked this! I promise you I read every comment.**

**~Desiree1450**


	12. Lies & Iron Man

The one extra hour of sleep that Evelyn had gotten after the two sophomore boys who possessed knowledge of the supernatural called her did absolutely nothing to help her exhaustion. She probably could have slept for a week and still felt like a walking corpse.

Still, she had plans. Important plans.

She had to go over to her friend's house and act like a perfectly normal thirteen-year-old.

_After_ she got through telling Paige everything there is to know about Derek Hale.

Unfortunately, however, Paige was not there when she woke up-- probably talking to any other ghosts she knows or investigating the doppelganger thing the two girls had going on.

Speaking of, Evelyn still needed to find out what ghosts Paige knew and whether or not they needed help in order to cross over.

Either way, Evelyn was happy to not be on the receiving end of Paige going full-Edward-Cullen and watching her as she slept.

Or so she thought.

What Evelyn wasn't expecting was Paige to reappear in her room as she was getting dressed after her shower.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" Paige exclaimed, then blipped out of the room faster than Evelyn could pull her shirt on.

As soon as she got dressed she walked out of her room she ran smack into Paige.

"I am so sorry," the ghost apologized, waving her hands frantically.

"It's fine," Evelyn waved her off, trying to make her feel better. "We're identical anyway. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen."

"Still," Paige insisted, "I try not to make a habit of popping in on people while their changing."

"It's not a big deal," she reassured. "Trust me, it may have been the first, but probably won't be the last time that happens."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Evelyn shrugged at her. She'd gotten used to people literally popping into rooms at all times, and Paige was not only identical to her, but she cared enough to apologize and leave as soon as she noticed.

She hoped that whenever it happened again, as it most likely would, whoever the ghost would be had enough respect and modesty to do the same.

Paige seemed to want to continue this conversation, but decided against it as Evelyn gestured her into the room and sat down on her bed, asking, "What do you wanna know about Derek? I promised you I'd tell you."

She hesitated for a while, curling herself in the oversized chair that Evelyn herself had occupied the night before.

"How is he?" She finally asked. It was so quiet Evelyn almost didn't hear it.

But she did. And she answered.

She told Paige that he looked fine physically.

However, she also had to tell her that since his sister, Laura, was the girl that was murdered in the Preserve and he'd spent the better part of the past three days or so worrying about Scott killing somebody and revealing the existence of the supernatural to the world that he probably wasn't handling that very well.

She didn't want to tell Paige that everything was fine and dandy with Derek; it most definitely was not true. The man seemed to be an emotionally constipated grouchy wolf, and it probably wasn't the way Paige remembered him.

It wasn't.

According to her ghostly double, Derek actually used to be a lot like Scott-- innocent, carefree.

And then she had died.

And then his family had burned to death in a fire.

The poor guy just took one hit after another. It amazed Evelyn that he was still standing after it all.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, both needing time to process everything that they'd discussed and neither knowing how to break the silence either.

Eventually, Evelyn looked over at the clock on her wall.

"Oh, _shit_!" She jumped up off of her bed and sprinted over to her sister's room and slammed her palm on the door before barging in.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Allison shot up in her bed and looked around rapidly in shock before her eyes settled on her sister and she glared.

It did nothing to phase Evelyn's bright, beaming smile.

"What?" she growled as if impersonating a demon. She was clearly a morning person, as anyone could tell.

"It's eight," Evelyn informed her blandly. "You're lucky it's me waking you up and not Mom or Dad."

It was actually a little strange that neither parent had come to check and see that the two were awake.

"Shit," Allison hissed, flinging the blankets off of her and hurried to her closet to grab a random T-shirt and a pair of jeans from her dresser before scurrying to the bathroom to take a shower of her own.

Meanwhile, the younger of the two Argents headed down the stairs to get breakfast.

The scene she was expecting to see when she made it into the kitchen was not at all what she got.

What she was _expecting_ was her parents to be there, either eating breakfast or drinking coffee.

What actually happened, however, was she reached the bottom of the stairs and marched through the kitchen door, shouting, "Morning, every... one?"

The kitchen was empty, there were coffee cups and the coffee pot in the sink, and a note left on the kitchen table.

_Got a call for work. Be home soon!_   
_Love _ _you_ _ both!_   
_\- Mom & Dad_

Evelyn sighed and walked to the fridge, making eggs once again that week. It wasn't that she couldn't cook anything else, it was just something quick and simple to do that wasn't completely messy.

By the time Evelyn had plated both hers and her sister's breakfast, and washed the dishes, _and_ sat down to eat, Allison came down the stairs herself.

"That was a long shower," Evelyn pointed out the obvious.

Allison gave her a look, sitting down next to her and sliding her plate of eggs closer to her.

"Trouble sleeping?" she ventured when there was no response.

Allison nodded slightly, taking a bite of food.

"Well," the younger continued talking, "Stiles called me earlier. He found Scott and they are both fine."

She nodded again, still slightly spaced out. "That's good. I'm glad it all worked out."

"Scott's wondering what he should tell you, you know, as an excuse for running out," Evelyn admitted hesitantly after swallowing a bite of food. "You thinking of _maybe_ throwing him a bone and hinting that you know?"

That got her sister's attention. Allison's gaze quickly snapped up and she shook her head. "No."

"This is something that he has to comes to terms with and tell me himself," she continued. "I'll accept whatever excuse he gives me, but I'm not going to openly admit that you told me he was one. That'll only put you in a bad light and you need their help with Laura and Paige."

She nodded slightly, going back to eating her breakfast, not having anything else to say to that.

Evelyn hadn't even thought of that. She's been so focused on school and Paige and the ghosts at school and Scott's werewolfitude and who knew what that it hadn't even dawned on her.

In all honesty, though, she just wanted everyone to know everything. It would be so much easier and so much less to keep straight in her head.

But there was this thing called a conscience that kept getting in the way of her just spilling everything. It kept her from telling Scott and Stiles about Allison knowing about werewolves; it kept her from telling the two that the girl who was killed by the alpha was Laura Hale, Derek's sister. It kept her from telling Allison about hunters at the current moment-- the girl was stressed and no one had enough information to really inform her anyways.

Or, at least, that was how she justified it to herself.

Evelyn had never kept anything from Allison. The last time she'd really tried was when she first started to see ghosts, but she was so freaked out, constantly thinking that she was going insane, that she broke after a week and a half.

Don't get her wrong, she could lie her ass off about the fact that she ate the last donut her sister had been saving, but Allison was her confidant-- the one and only person who knew anything and everything about her and what was going on.

Taking a final bite of her breakfast she couldn't help but think, _I hope I never have to lose that._

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Two hours later, it was 10:30 and Evelyn was texting Hayden that she was on her way to her house just to get a thumbs up in return.

Fifteen minutes later, Allison was pulling up on the curb outside and Evelyn was walking up to the front door to knock.

She stood there for a moment or so, then Hayden and Katie opened the door with grins on their faces and dragged her inside, barely giving her the chance to wave bye to her sister, who said before driving off, "I'll pick you up around nine!"

Hayden's house was, in Evelyn's opinion, beautiful.

It wasn't a house, it was a home. It may be tiny, but it was lived-in. There were markings on doorframes corresponding with ages and heights for both Hayden and her sister, Valerie Clark, who went by their mother's maiden name. There were scuffs on the walls and there was a treehouse in the backyard.

It was everything that Evelyn's house wasn't.

Don't get her wrong; it wasn't like she wouldn't have any memories of the house that she was living in now. After all, she had discovered the existence of werewolves in that house. There was no way she could ever forget _that_.

But she couldn't look at a scuff on the floor and be able to tell you the story of how it got there. That was another family's memory, not hers.

Neither of the two girls there gave her a moment to stupidly dwell in self-pity, though, as they continued to giggle and drag her through on a tour of the house.

"Here's the living room," was announced with a grand gesture.

Pointing down the hall Katie said, "There's the bathroom."

The trio walked down the hall and Hayden pointed to the door on the left with a, "There's my room," and pointed to the door on the right, telling Evelyn, "and there's Valerie's room, but we're not allowed in there when she isn't here."

Spinning a full three-sixty and point in the opposite direction and walking back down the hall they showed her the kitchen and Katie made a bee-line for the fridge, taking out a bowl of already-made cookie dough.

"Sorry we started without you," the girl apologized, setting the bowl on the counter, "but we've done this a lot that it was sort of a habit."

"You didn't miss much," Hayden reassured quickly. "Plus, we've got to do this like three more times before you leave so you'll definitely get a repeat of the chocolate chip war."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Sounds good to me."

And the trio sat there making cookies. Hayden preheated the oven while Katie grabbed spoons and they plated them onto the cookie sheets.

While that batch was in the oven, the trio reenacted the chocolate chip war and made another thing of cookie dough. Katie was apparently sleeping over and she and Hayden were going to be snacking on cookies for the next two days.

"We're making, like, two more batches than normal, though," Hayden informed her, "so don't think that you're escaping here without _at least_ a dozen."

So they baked and baked and laughed and told stories and gossiped about things like how Mrs. Kriegel had once kept all of her students in the classroom as the fire alarm was going off because they were taking a test and she thought it was just a drill or when the last D.A.R.E. officer got arrested for drunk driving.

Weird thing was, neither Hayden's mother or father were in the house with the three of them, but since Valerie was working (as a deputy in the police department) it was plausible to assume that they were with their eldest daughter.

Evelyn thought it would have made more sense to have one of them stay at the hangout/sleepover and one with Valerie, but it wasn't like they were doing anything more dangerous than using an oven.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

Three hours and a shitload of cookies later, it was about two o'clock and the three girls were lounging on the couch stuffing their faces and watching Iron Man.

  
"And... Tony Stark for the win!" Evelyn shouted as he said the iconic line 'I am Iron Man.'

The two others laughed at her. "You're really passionate about superheroes, huh?" Hayden asked her.

She shrugged. "I like the idea of people being able to make a difference and actually doing it. I like Spiderman more though," she stated with a smile. "He's easier to relate to because he's still in school and deals with a lot of the same crap that we do."

She also liked Spiderman because he also had powers that could interfere with day-to-day life and not only copes with it but helps people with them. It was what she wanted to be able to do with her little _gift_.

Katie smiled at her. "Pepper is my favorite."

Evelyn smirked. "We could tell," she laughed. The girl had literally said every line that the woman said as she said it. It was impressive.

"Well," Hayden grinned. "I have Captain America, Thor, _or_ we could try and marathon all of the Harry Potter movies before Evelyn has to leave. Thoughts?"

It barely took Evelyn a second to respond. "I vote Harry Potter."

Hayden raised her eyebrows. "That was fast."

"I like Harry Potter more than I like superheroes, and, as you have clearly seen, that's saying something."

Katie raised her hand, "I can live with Harry Potter. You, Hayden?"

Hayden heaved herself off of the sofa and headed over to the collection of DVD's she had in her living room. "Harry Potter it is!"

They got about halfway through the Prisoner of Azkaban when Evelyn's phone blared out.

"Hey, Allison," she greeted, slightly laughing at Hayden attempting to impersonate Draco Malfoy.

_"Hey, Mom sent me to pick you up. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"Alrighty," she said. "See you then. Love you."

Allison said a quick, _"Love ya!"_ before hanging up the phone.

"My sister's gonna be here in about fifteen minutes," she informed the other two, placing her phone back in her pocket.

That signaled Hayden to hop up and head into the kitchen once more to grab a Tupperware container and shove roughly 30 cookies into it. "Don't forget these," she warned, waving a spatula in her face.

"Why would I ever pass up free cookies?" she asked rhetorically before plopping down on the couch to watch a little more of the magical world of Harry Potter unfold before her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later on the dot Allison texts her with an _'I'm outside!'_

Evelyn sighed, reluctantly standing up from her comfy spot on the couch and grabbing her container of cookies. "My sister's here. I've gotta go."

Katie and Hayden groaned in unison before standing up themselves.

"We'll walk you out," Hayden offered, moving to the door, the two guests of the house trailing behind her.

They walked to the car, Allison smiling at them as she unlocked the car and Evelyn exchanged goodbye hugs and climbed in the car.

"You girls have fun?" the oldest of the girls asked.

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

_"Mm-Hmm."_

"Awesome," Allison cheered. "I'm glad."

"Next time we're at my house," Katie told her through the drivers' side window before the two Argents drove off. "We haven't decided on a day yet, but you're definitely coming."

"Of course," Evelyn nodded.

"Fair warning, I do not have as extensive of a movie collection as Hayden."

"We've really gotta get going," Allison cut in gently before Evelyn could reply, knowing that this little exchange could end up as a full-blown conversation. "Mom and Dad want us home."

The three eighth-graders waved bye and Allison drove away.

"So, you really had fun?" Allison asked her with a smile.

"Obviously," she snorted. "I mean, I have cookies." She shook the container for emphasis.

Allison hesitated for a moment. "...Why are you... trying so hard to make friends here? Any other time, you would have said that Mom and Dad wouldn't let you go. Why not here?"

Evelyn wasn't really the one to try and make friends when they moved. She would hang out with people at school, but was never really the one to go hang out at somebody's house (so soon, especially) unless there was a group project due.

She shrugged. "There's already no way I'm going to forget this place. I mean, _werewolves_. Come on. If it's going to be so memorable, I might as well make it enjoyable."

Allison shrugged. It made sense to her, from Evelyn's point of view at least.

"You missed dinner," she said finally.

Evelyn snorted. "I think I've eaten enough cookies tonight I could last a week without food."  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~**

**Question of the Day💜: Favorite Disney movie?**

**SO I tried writing this over my senior trip, but I ended up getting a lot less free time than I thought I would to write. (I WENT TO DISNEY AND UNIVERSAL FOR THE FIRST TIME AND LITERALLY CRIED BECAUSE LIKE EVERY CHILDHOOD DREAM I'D EVER HAD CAME TRUE IN ONE WEEK AND NOW I ALSO REALLY WANT TO WRITE A HARRY POTTER FIC) **

**I know it's a filler chapter and kind of late, but I made it longer than usual to make up for it. **

**The next chapter will have more to do with Evelyn's plot and then I'll be able to have more interactions with Scott and Stiles. It's kind of difficult to have Evelyn involved in everything right now because she goes to another school, but it will get easier as the story progresses.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please feel free to leave a comment or several and, if you ** ** _really_ ** ** liked it, give it a kudos!**

**~Desiree1450**


	13. Séances & Ideas

**1:01 Wolf Moon**

**13: Séances & ** **Ideas**

  
Sunday morning, Evelyn and Allison ate breakfast and kissed their parents goodbye as they headed off to work.

As soon as the door shut with a satisfying slam, Allison shot her sister a grin. "Summoning time?" she inquired, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table.

Evelyn nodded with a smile, following in suit. "Summoning time."

As they headed upstairs, Allison asked, "So, who is this exactly?"

"My English teacher, Mr. Carr's wife-- Maria," she answered as they got to her room. "She died six years ago in a car accident."

They walked in and Evelyn greeted Paige with a "Hey." Allison waved and smiled in the direction Evelyn spoke, hoping that she got it right.

She was a few inches to the left, but the effort was there and Paige looked like she appreciated it nonetheless.

Evelyn walked over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out the false bottom and grabbing the Ouiji board. She also made sure to grab the protective crystals that were in there-- quartz for clean energy and obsidian for protection-- before replacing the false bottom.

Call her paranoid, but as she was the only one who could see everything going on, Evelyn didn't want to risk any evil spirits manifesting. It hadn't happened yet.

She laid everything out on her bed and settled criss-cross-apple sauce in front of the board and began arranging everything the way she had always set it up. Allison sat on the bed next to her and helped her with arranging the crystals.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be here?" Paige asked hesitantly. "I don't really want to cause the inspiration for the next exorcist movie."

Evelyn paused her organization for a moment to look at Paige. "You should be fine, Paige," she informed with a smile. "I've done this with other ghosts in the room before. If you're not affected by the crystals we have laid out, I'm pretty sure nothing will happen."

_"Pretty sure?"_ she muttered quietly in what was probably supposed to be to herself, so Evelyn pretended to ignore it in favor of making sure everything was in its proper place.

Allison caught on to what the two doppelgangers were discussing and told Paige, "If anything goes wrong, Evelyn will be able to see it. With that plus the crystals, we'll be fine."

That seemed to settle Paige, who sat down on top of her dresser.

"I'm confused," Paige said, causing Evelyn to look at her once more. "Don't get me wrong, I doubt my knowledge of Ouija boards holds a light to yours, but I thought you needed one of those pointer things to go with it for it to work."

Evelyn smiled slightly; she was the youngest so she always found enjoyment in explaining things to people who were older than her. She wasn't cruel or mocking in any way, but, since she was the youngest, it made her happy to be the one to share information instead of receiving it. 

"You need the planchette-- the pointer thing-- if you want to open a portal into the 'spirit world,'" she explained. "Since the people that I talk to haven't crossed over into that world, I don't need it to communicate and summon them. It's also used for communication, but I can, y'know, talk to ghosts. The board just acts as a sort of magnet for them, that's all."

It was complicated, and that was all she had really been able to guess from what she'd observed in her previous séances.

Paige nodded and slid herself off of the dresser and onto the floor. To be fair, it was probably more comfortable than the dresser seeing as Evelyn's floor was carpeted.

That was when Evelyn did something that was a little outside of Ouija board norms, but not entirely as some people did do it. She started a chant. The only real difference between her chant and most others was that she knew and specified who she was trying to talk to.

"Spirit hear my plea, come and visit me, Maria Carr."

She said it three times, trying to ignore how awkward it felt to be chanting by herself in a room with two other people, but neither of the other two seemed all that phased.

She needed to use the chant because otherwise, it would have been very difficult to attract any spirit, let alone a specific one. She'd always wanted to try it without the Ouija board because, in all honesty, the thing freaked her out, but she didn't want to risk anything happening.

She might ask Paige if she could try it with her, but she'd wait a little bit before doing that. She wanted to get more comfortable and confident in dealing with spirits before trying anything new.

By the time she finished the third repetition, Mrs. Carr had appeared in the room, and the room itself got exponentially colder.

"She's here?" Allison asked.

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly to her sister. Smiling up at the newly appeared person in the room, Evelyn said louder, "Hi, Mrs. Carr. How have you been?"

Paige sat up like she'd been shocked and cut Mrs. Carr off before she could even open her mouth. "I didn't think it would work," she rambled. At Evelyn's offended face, she continued. "Like, I thought it might, but it's different actually seeing it. I mean, I've felt the pull of a few dumbasses messing with an Ouija board before but I've never actually followed it."

"Wow Paige," Evelyn muttered sarcastically to herself, pulling a face. "Thanks for the complete faith you had in my ability to summon ghosts-- something I've been doing for about five years now."

Allison snorted at her comment. Mrs. Carr, however, kept looking between Evelyn and Paige. "Oh, Evelyn," she lamented. "I had no idea that you had a sister who had passed."

"What?" she asked with furrowed brows. Mrs. Carr motioned to Paige, and realization struck. "Oh! No, no. We're not related. I didn't even know Paige until I moved her like three days ago. _Allison_," she gestured to the older girl, "is my only sibling."

Mrs. Carr looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... you two look so..."

"Identical?" Evelyn offered.

"Yeah."

"It's fine," Evelyn said, brushing it off and asking Allison to pass her her notebook. She turned to the page on which she'd done the sketch of Mrs. Carr-- the one she'd had to wrestle back from Spencer two days before.

Once she got to the page, she grabbed her pencil and gestured to the over-sized round chair near her bed. "Please, have a seat."

As Mrs. Carr sat down, Evelyn began writing all that she knew. Drawings were always on the left, so the information went on the right-hand side. 

All of the information she had was just her name, cause of death, and marital status, but since marital status was later on in her usual organizational order she waited to write that.

_ **Name:** _ _ Maria Carr _

_ ** Cause of Death: ** _ _ Car Accident (Drunk Driver - husband driving- not at fault) _

"Okay," Evelyn breathed deeply in order to conjure up, no pun intended, the ability to be professional. "So... we are going to talk a lot in order for me to fully understand everything I need to do in order to help you cross over."

When Mrs. Carr acknowledged her, she continued.

"I am going to be asking you a few questions, some, _or the majority,_" she mumbled, "may be invasive but you can tell me to stop at any time, okay?" 

Mrs. Carr gave her a small smile. "I understand."

"Okay," she nodded succinctly.

And so they talked. And by the time an hour had passed they had filled out a decent amount of information:

_ **Name:** _ _ Maria Carr née Keen (middle name: Elizabeth)_

** _Cause of Death: _ ** _Car Accident (Drunk Driver- husband driving- not at fault)_

** _Date of Birth:_ ** _ March 25, 1967_

** _Date of Death:_ ** _ May 5, 2005 (age 38) (almost 6 years ago)_

** _Marital Status at Death:_ ** _ Married (November 20, 1992 - 12 years (almost 13))_

** _Next of Kin:_ ** _ Joseph Richard Carr (Husband), No kids, Parents deceased_

** _Occupation:_ ** _ Manager at The Lavender Inn_

** _Last Known Address:_ ** _ 8815 Rockcrest Drive _

** _Reason for Staying:_ ** _ Husband-- depressed/angry, Blames himself (driver). Wants to make happy again._

** _Random Information:_ ** _ Aries, favorite color - yellow, favorite movie - Grease, favorite book - The Scarlet Letter (Hawthorne)(husband introduced it to her)_

** _Ideas on How to Cross Over:_ ** _ 1\. Introduce Mr. Carr to someone new -- possibly need to explain/convince him that Mrs. Carr is telling him to move on. Difficulty level: High 2. Cheer up subtly without mentioning Mrs. Carr. Difficulty level: Medium._

There was always one thing that Evelyn left blank during these conversations. For now, she just penciled in the following:

_ **Date of Crossing Over: ** _ _ TBD _

There would be more to add as time went on and efforts progressed. Mrs. Carr had handled everything remarkably well, but given that she had had six years to process everything and make up her mind on how to help her husband it wasn't surprising that the only hiccup they had was convincing Evelyn to try and set Mr. Carr up with somebody else.

"He's my teacher!" she exclaimed defensively after she got a look for saying no. "I am _not_ meddling in his love life! That's just weird. And I'm pretty sure against school rules."

Allison raised her eyebrows but Evelyn ignored that in favor of listening to Mrs. Carr's response. "It's the only thing I can think of to get him back to his usual self. He's lonely and needs company; someone to understand what he's going through and help him with it."

"I don't know anyone like that. We've only been here for about a week-- not even."

Mrs. Carr sighed. "It doesn't have to be right now, Evelyn. I know that you've got regular kid duties on top of this; I'm not asking for you to have this done by the end of the month, I'm not my husband; I'm not giving you a due date," she joked.

Evelyn smiled weakly at the attempt. "I'll keep an eye open."

"So will I," Paige piped up. When both Evelyn and Mrs. Carr looked over she shrugged defensively. "What? I have a feeling I'll be seeing more adults than Evelyn or Allison. I can introduce Evelyn to them and she can introduce them to your husband."

"Sounds like a plan." Evelyn clapped her hands together with a smile. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Carr, but I think we've kept you away from your husband long enough."

The older woman smiled gently and stood up from the chair. "Very well," she conceded. "Goodbye girls."

All three of the girls said goodbye, following Evelyn's lead and Mrs. Carr flickered and faded from the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Allison started as she and Evelyn began to pick up everything from the summoning expedition, "but did your teacher's dead wife just tell you to set him up with somebody new as a way for him to get over her?"

"You're not wrong," Evelyn answered as she grabbed the rest of the crystals and put them in her usual box for storing them. She really needed to buy a couple more and give them to at least Scott and Stiles. They were hunting down a murderous alpha werewolf and would probably have more than a few run-ins with ghosts, and odds were that some would have malicious intentions.

"...Okay then," Allison said finally.

"I don't really get it either, but it makes sense. If Mr. Carr has any friends outside of work colleagues I'm sure they're telling him the same thing-- 'it's time to move on'."

At Allison's look, Evelyn continued talking. "Sure, probably not as bluntly, but the man needs to do something. It's been six years and from what I can tell, he's been acting the same way for all six of them. He at the very least needs a change in routine. A--" she grimaced as she said it, "-- _new girl_ could do that for him."

Allison looked as disgusted by picking a date for a teacher as Evelyn felt, bur nodded nonetheless. "I'll keep an eye out myself then."

When they finished cleaning up everything after the summoning party they'd had moments before, Allison retreated to her room to do homework for the next day.

Meanwhile, Evelyn opened her brand new sketchbook that held the drawing of Spencer and smirked slightly at all of the random and embarrassing crap she could make up for his _"backstory."_

"_This_," she said aloud to Paige, who was sitting on the bed and looking over Evelyn's shoulder at the book, "is going to be fun."

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Monday rolled around and the day went as usual: Evelyn ate breakfast, made sure to grab a granola bar for lunch when her parents weren't looking and pocketed the money, and struggled her way through the school day.

It wasn't a very difficult day, but she just really wasn't in the mood to focus. She had too much on her plate-- helping Scott and Stiles with the murderous werewolf on the lose, helping Laura (who she still needed to summon and talk to) cross over which kind of depended on helping Scott and Stiles (and Derek) with the murderous alpha werewolf, helping Mrs. Carr with her husband and his dating life, telling Hayden that she could see ghosts and her parents wanted to talk to her, figuring out why she and Paige look identical, _and_ keeping up with her school work.

It was a lot, and the girl was struggling.

She spent the entirety of Mr. Koats' class brainstorming ideas on who could be compatible with Mr. Carr, completely ignoring his lecture on the three basic types of rocks.

It wasn't until second period that it hit her.

"Everyone in your seats. We'll be having a pop quiz!"

Amidst the groans of her classmates, Evelyn's head shot up sporting a bright grin. Who better for one sadistic teacher than _another_ sadistic teacher?

Mrs. Kriegel would be perfect for Mr. Carr.

A quick look at her left hand showed Evelyn that there was no wedding ring, but there was still the 'Mrs.' part of her name that had the resident medium hung up.

She leaned to her right slightly and whispered to Hayen, "Is Mrs. Kriegel married? She doesn't wear a ring."

"I don't know," she muttered back. "Ask Katie."

Mrs. Kriegel was still on the other side of the classroom passing out the quizzes (all with different variations as she was obsessed with preventing cheating) so she decided to risk it.

She tapped Katie on the shoulder. "Is Mrs. Kriegel married?" she murmured once again.

"Divorced," the other girl whispered back. "Three years back. It wasn't pretty."

Humming a thanks and just accepting that Katie knows everything about this school, Evelyn leaned back in her seat with a satisfied smirk as she plotted ways to get the two teachers together, not noticing the questioning looks being sent her way by both girls.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Spencer was unfortunately absent, leaving Evelyn no choice but to wait a day before laughing her ass off at what his reaction would be to the ridiculous backstory she made up for him.

It did, however, give her time at lunch to talk with Mason, Katie, and Hayden about her plan.

"You want to _what_?"

"Set Mrs. Kriegel up with Mr. Carr," she shrugged, taking a bite out of her granola bar.

_"Why?"_ Hayden asked with a look of revulsion.

"Why not," she shrugged once more. "The two assholes of the school making each other happy and less asshole-ish seems like a perfect plan to me."

"Do they have anything in common?" Mason questioned.

"You mean besides making children miserable?" Katie muttered.

"I don't know," Evelyn admitted. "But it can't hurt to try and I could really use some help. Just help me figure out what they have in common. That's step one."

"And what's step two?" Katie rose an eyebrow.

She hesitated. "I'll get there when I get there," she answered finally. "We should see if they are..." she hesitated, trying to come up with a decent way to describe what she was trying to say, "_compatible_ first."

It wasn't the perfect description, but it got her point across.

Her friends stared at her for a moment before finally shrugging. It couldn't hurt to just see what the two teachers had in common after all.

Soon the bell for the last period of the day rang and all four of them were packing up their stuff and rushing off to class.

Before Katie disappeared from the cafeteria, Evelyn stopped her. "Remember telling me about that binder of information on the school?"

Katie smirked. "I'll bring it Monday."

Evelyn smiled and made her way to class.

Time to see if she can find anything similar between Mr. Carr and Mrs. Kriegel.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

There was a substitute.

  
The one day Evelyn was actually interested and needed to pay attention to Mr. Carr and there was a substitute teacher.

The sub, Ms. Lancaster, was a kind young woman who had them do the work that Carr had left before giving them the rest of the class as a free period. Instead of sketching Paige or Laura like she wanted to, Evelyn pulled out both her math homework and her phone.

She texted Spencer first since she figured she could kill time waiting for his response by doing math homework.

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Hey! Just wanted to make sure everything was okay since you weren't at school today? Text me back when you get the chance!** _

After hitting send she struggled her way through four pages of math problems. They weren't exactly difficult, but four pages is a lot when they could fit five questions on a single line.

Still, she made it to the end before the dismissal bell rang. Technically, she finished just as the bell rang, but she was counting it anyway.

Shoving her math book in and taking her french and history stuff out of her locker, Evelyn made her way outside and to her father's car.

Allison wasn't there.

At her curious look as she entered the front seat of the car (yay!), her father informed her, "Allison asked me to pick you up first during her lunch. She said that she needed to talk to someone before leaving school for the day."

Evelyn nodded and smiled at her dad, knowing that her sister was probably going to talk to Scott and that he, _hopefully_, would tell her the truth.

In the car, Spencer had texted her back.

_ **From: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Yeah, I'm fine. My house lost power in the middle of the night and not a single person in my house had an alarm go off. We all slept til noon.** _

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Lucky 😂 Glad you're okay though! I'll give you your picture tomorrow.** _

** _From: Spencer Reid_ **   
** _Dammit I missed that?!_ **

Evelyn felt a vindictive smirk cover her face as she typed her reply.

_ **To: Spencer Reid** _   
_ **Yup. You also missed my awesome idea. I'll fill you in tomorrow.** _

Served him right for refusing to send her a picture to draw.

**~~~~**

**Question of the Day💜: Do you prefer popcorn or ice cream?**

**I like ice cream more, but ** **I** ** can settle down with a nice bag ** **of** ** popcorn too.**

**AN: You guys have no idea how creepy it is to sit there and research ouija board etiquette and how to summon ghosts at like 1 o'clock in the morning after watching a show called ghost adventures bc it is freakin terrifying. The things I do for you guys smh lol** **.**

**BTW ** **the** ** pic at the top is Mrs. Carr.**

**As always, hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, feel free to ** **leave** ** a comment/leave kudos/bookmark!**

**Love you guys, hope ** **you're** ** all staying safe!**

**~Desiree1450**


	14. Scott & Stress

**1:02 Second Chance at First Line**

**14**: **Scott & Stress**

  
Scott had waited on a bench outside his school for Allison, wanting to give her some explanation for the events that occurred on Friday night. As soon as the girl walked out the doors he was on his feet and nearing her.

"So what happened?" she questioned in place of a greeting. "You left me stranded at the party."

"Yeah," he winced. "I-- I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But... you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."

He hadn't thought of anything to tell her as an excuse, but he'd been a little preoccupied by the fact that someone had shot him Friday night to think of a plausible reason to have left her high and dry.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked in concern.

"I definitely had an attack of something," he admitted, that something being lycanthropy but he wasn't going to tell the girl he liked _that_.

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" she questioned him.

Scott shrugged helplessly. "Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

"Am I going to regret this?"

"Probably," he admitted truthfully, taking a step closer to her. "So, is that a yes on a second chance?"

She smiled at him. "Definitely _yes_."

They moved closer to each other and just as they were about to kiss, a car horn beeped, scaring the two of them apart. An SUV pulled up in the parking lot right in front of the two of them.

Allison pulled away from Scott looking at the car as the passenger rolled their window down. "That's my dad and sister," she explained to the boy. "I'd better go."

She ran to get in the car as Evelyn waved at Scott and stuck her tongue out at Allison, presumably since she had gotten the front seat.

But as she was getting in the car, Scott caught a familiar scent, one that inspired nothing but fear in the boy. The man who was driving... Mr. Argent... he was the man with the crossbow on Friday night -- the leader of the hunters.

He threw Scott a friendly smile, clearly not recognizing the boy as the being he was hunting.

Realization was slowly hitting Scott in the face. The father of the girl he was falling for was also his recently found enemy. Now the man wanted him deadteicd over.

Dread pooled in his gut as he watched, dazed, as the car drove off.

It was official. His entire life was turning into just one big disaster.

He somehow made his way into the locker room for practice and slowly dropped his bag in front of his locker, barely registering that his gloves fell to the floor next to it. He felt as if he was in a trance, turning his back against his locker and staring off into space, seeing his life crumble before him.

He barely registered Stiles leaning his head from around the corner to ask him a question. "Did you apologize to Allison?"

"Yeah."

"Is she giving you a second chance or...?" he trailed off.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered. "Alright, so everything's good."

"No."

"No?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, moving closer to his best friend.

"Remember the hunters?" the resident werewolf rhetorically asked. "Her dad's one of them."

"Her dad?"

"He shot me--"

"Allison's father?" Stiles was clearly stuck on that.

"--With a crossbow."

"Allison's father?!" The human one of the two repeated once more.

"YES," Scott yelled, "HER FATHER!" His daze was immediately replaced with panic as he finally processed what a clusterfuck his life was becoming. "Oh my God."

What was he going to do? His breathing started to pick up the more he thought about it. "Oh my God. What--"

"No, Scott, snap back," Stiles jumped forward, lovingly smacking him in the face and trying to stave off the brewing panic attack that the other boy was clearly diving into the deep end of. "You okay? Hey, alright, he didn't recognize you, right?"

"No," Scott shook his head. "N-No, I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?" Stiles asked as Scott barely finished answering the first question.

"Oh, yeah... I don't know. What if she does?" he panicked, "This is gonna _kill me,_ man."

The whistle for practice blew in the distance.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse," Stiles calmed him. "Okay, here, Scott. Take this," he handed him his jersey. "Take this," padding and lacrosse stick, "and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?"

"Lacrosse," Scott repeated faintly, nodding his head.

"Here we go," Stiles clapped him on the back as they made their way onto the field.

"What about Evelyn? Does she know about her dad?" the calm one of the two asked as they walked. "And if she doesn't, are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know if she knows," Scott breathed deeply, trying to calm himself more and just focus his brain on lacrosse.

It wasn't working.

"And if she doesn't, we are definitely _not _telling her," Scott told his best friend sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because she's still just a kid, Stiles!" Scott exclaimed. "She's not even in high school yet. I'm not going to tell her that her father tried to kill me and who knows how many others. The most we can do is ask if she's ever heard of hunters for werewolves before."

Stiles nodded his head. "Fair enough," he agreed. "Maybe we can ask her to ask that dead werewolf girl that she found, see what she knows?"

Scott shook his head. "What if that ghost knows about her father and tells her? We can't risk that."

Stiles shot him a look. "So what are we supposed to do? Ask her if she knows but tell her not to ask any ghosts at her disposal? Do you honestly think that's going to work?"

"Just..." Scott sighed, barely holding back tears of stress. "Let me think. I'll try and come up with something by tomorrow."

Stiles made a face, knowing how well Scott's plans turn out on average.

Worse than his, that was for sure. And his last one turned his best friend into a werewolf! He knew he'd have to come up with something himself.

Only issue? Neither of them had any idea where to start.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
As soon as they had gotten home, Allison grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her up to her room.

"He didn't tell me the truth," she said as soon as the door to her bedroom was closed, letting her bookbag drop from her shoulder and onto the floor.

"About being a werewolf. I didn't expect him to," she rambled on, leaning her back against the door. "In fact, I even gave him a cover story for it, and I don't know why I expected him to tell the truth but I did and now I can't tell him that I know without revealing that you told me and then breaking their trust in you and I can't do that because you need their help, not only with that werewolf ghost girl, but with the books and--"

"Allison," Evelyn cut her off, throwing her own bag by her bed and approaching her panicking sister. "Breathe."

She watched and waited as the older girl took several deep breaths before continuing.

"We both thought that he was going to lie," she explained calmly. "But because you already know the truth that's what you were subconsciously expecting to hear even though you knew he'd say different. That's all."

Allison abandoned any feelings of worry about Scott and looked at her sister in confusion. "Since when are you good at psychology?"

Now, Evelyn wasn't going to tell Allison that she'd just been making shit up that entire time, so she just went for shrugging defensively and saying, "What? I know things."

She didn't.

"Now," she continued, sitting herself on her bed, "I'm going to keep trying to convince Scott to tell you the truth, but in the meantime, _you_ have to pretend like you don't know about his werewolfitude. Don't even mention Laura Hale to him," Evelyn warned, "because as far as he is concerned you don't know that werewolves exist. I'll tell him that I'm waiting to tell you about it until he approves because I know how it would affect your relationship."

Allison nodded. "I can do that. What about you and Paige?"

Evelyn took a deep breath to buy herself a minute to think. "I'm not going to badger Stiles about that until we figure out a way for Scott to control himself on the full moon. That alright with you?" She looked at Paige.

"Yeah," her doppelganger nodded, smiling slightly. "No problem. I've got time."

"Right," Evelyn nodded again. "I'm also kinda worried about the murderous alpha-werewolf, but until the two of them find out anything else, I'm stuck waiting."

"In the meantime, though," she turned to Paige, "I want to test some ghost things and since you're the first one I've met who's staying with me, I was hoping you'd help me out?"

Paige nodded at her with a friendly smile. "Sure, just tell me what, where, and when."

"Alright," she nodded. "Give me a little bit to do some more research and get my hands on some items. Nothing too bad," she assured after seeing the looks being shot her way. "Just like, iron and stuff."

She wasn't going to admit that a lot of her ideas were coming from Supernatural, but she did at least research some of it on her own time. Black tourmaline (the crystal that she made hers and Allison's necklaces out of) wasn't referenced in that show; it was all 'salt, holy water, colt, blah, blah, blah.'

She'd been doing this for years, she'd picked up some information via Professor Google in her time.

"So..." she trailed, looking between the two other girls, "meeting adjourned? No one has anything else supernatural-related to add?"

Neither of them said anything so she nodded resolutely. "Meeting adjourned." She huffed and grabbed her schoolbag from the floor, heaving it onto her bed. "Now time for homework."

The two older girls snorted and Allison left while Paige plopped herself in the chair in the corner of the room with a book that Evelyn thought might be Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

She sat there and worked her way through verb conjugations in French and whatever the hell geology Mr. Koats was trying to teach them before finally shoving everything in her bag and letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor.

Falling back onto the pillows on her bed she groaned, thinking of everything she still needed to do.

Paige looked up from the book and quirked a brow. "What's up with you?"

Evelyn sat up with a sigh. "Mind if I vent for a second?"

Marking her page and putting the book to the side, Paige shrugged. "Why not?"

"I still need to summon Laura Hale, except I don't want to do that without talking to Derek and I have absolutely no idea how to find him except stumbling along throughout the Preserve and waiting for him to turn up to yell at me that it's," she deepened her voice as much as possible to emulate Derek's growl, "'_private property._' Except that doesn't necessarily sound like a good idea with the murderous werewolf around."

"And then I need to help Scott and Stiles find this murderous alpha werewolf," she continued, holding her head in her hands. "Not to mention figuring out how the hell we look alike and I need to find a way to get Mrs. Kriegel and Mr. Carr together so Mrs. Carr can move on. And then I need to tell Hayden that I see ghosts and her parents say 'Hi!''"

"And on top of all that," she finished, "I need to keep it a secret from Scott that Allison knows about werewolves, make sure Mom and Dad don't find out I see ghosts, and _still_ pass the eighth grade."

She hadn't even been in Beacon Hills for a week and she already felt like she was too deep into this town.

Paige looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting all that Evelyn had just unloaded on her. "Wow..."

Evelyn looked at her with a pathetic look on her face. "I thought life was only supposed to get this complicated in high school."

Paige gave her a look so full of pity that it only made her feel worse. "It's only going to get worse."

She flopped back down on her bed, grabbed a pillow, and practically tried to smother herself with it as she groaned again.

She stayed there until dinner.

➶➶➶➶➶ ➷➷➷➷➷

  
Tuesday morning rolled around and Evelyn was more than eager to get to school (which she'd never actually admit to) because she wanted to get her plan underway. Plus, she wanted to see how Spencer liked his picture and bullshit backstory.

She'd had a lot of fun writing it.

But she'd have to wait until lunch for that, she thought, sitting through homeroom as roll was called.

In the meantime, Operation Carriegel needed to be hashed out.

The first thing Evelyn had thought of to see how much the two had in common was, oddly enough, their classroom decorations.

See, there was always a pattern.

Those with nothing but informative graphics (and the occasional inspirational poster) were always hardasses. No exceptions.

But those who had decorations (jokes and puns relating to their chosen subjects worked as well) were typically nice.

Today, she was going to have to keep track of what was in each of the classrooms.

It was gonna suck.  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. I STARTED COLLEGE AND I GOT SUPER BUSY BC MY TEACHER DOES NOT REALIZD THAT WE ARE FRESHMAN AND HAVE NOT LEARNED HOW TO DO CERTAIN THINGS FOR HIS CLASS YET AND NO ONE RESPECTS THE FACT THAT I DO NOT HAVE A CAR.**

**That said, I am super excited to publish this chapter and ** **I** ** hope you all respect the fact that updates will be slower.**

**I swear, ** **I** ** will be dead long before ** **I** ** decide not to finish ** **this** ** story. So now....**

**Question of the Day💜: How did you find this story? **

**This is solely to ** **satisfy** ** my ** **own** ** curiosity.**

**Author's Note:**

> Try me on Tumblr: https://created-by-pixies.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post stuff about my stories usually, along with whatever peaks my interest at a given moment. I don't post extremely often, but I'm trying.


End file.
